Our next door neighbors, the Butterfly family
by TheAwesomeCoolJay
Summary: In this alternate universe of SVTFOE we have the royal family come and live on earth. Now growing up together and becoming best friends Star and Marco go on many adventures, deal with problems on earth, and down the road experience something really weird, but in the end they'll still have a good time. Cover image is owned by cupilart.
1. Laser Puppy Tag

Alright here we go introducing my self again, hey everybody my name is TheAwesomeCoolJay and well the name is pretty explanatory. First, I'm not new to fanfiction, been on the site since 2012, so I have something to say. I have made other stories in different genres, so for crossover stories I have **Sonic the Hedgehog** & **My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**. If you are not feeling that I recently made a story about **The Loud House,** which is succeeding expectations. Now I jump into this and man are we going to have lots of fun.

* * *

 **HOLD UP!** **HOLD UP!** **HOLD UP!** **HOLD UP!**

* * *

Before we start I would just like you to go to Tumblr, click the search box, and type _**cupilart.**_ Down below you will see blog and meet the person where I got this part of a pic from. The art cupilart does is amazing and if you are a big SVTFOE fan then how's about you check out the rest of it. Now on with the story.

* * *

 **Star vs. the Forces of Evil** is owned by **Daron Nefcy** & **Disney**

* * *

It was a peaceful day around the Diaz household, but really that comes to question what do you consider peaceful? To an everyday citizen two kids playing laser tag was not a big deal, but what if both of those kids were actually using puppies that shoot lasers out of their eyes instead of laser guns. These two kids were the ten year old duo and best friends Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz.

"I've got you Marco!" Star told him as she continued with the offense.

"That's what I'm afraid!" The safe little boy said doing his best to avoid the attack.

He tried but the laser coming from Star's puppy made contact with Marco. When hit Marco fell to ground and Star walked over to stand over him and do the usual.

"Looks like I win."

"Yeah yeah, how many times does that make it?" A slightly annoyed Marco asked.

" _Oh Glossaryck_!" The princess calling her magic guide with flair.

Levitating out of the Butterfly castle's window was the small blue embodiment of magic man. Using his magic Glossaryck pulled a clipboard and a pencil out of the castle then stood between Star and Marco.

"Alright who won... just kidding I know Star won."

"Then why did yo-"

"I like to amuse myself sometimes." Glossaryck answering and interrupting Marco. "Okay that makes it now Star with 365 wins to Marco's 0."

"Awesome time for a victory dance!"

As Star perform her dance Marco made his way to Glossaryck to talk.

"Is there a reason she keeps records of this?"

"Her own personal reason is her own business, like how I sometimes borrow toothbrushes of yours to brush my hair."

"Wait, YOU DO WHAT!" Marco screamed surprised and shocked once he heard what Glossaryck said.

"My apologies, would you like it back?"

"Just keep it!"

At the same time at the end of their talk, Star would be done dancing.

"So ready to play again?" Star asked jumping in excitement while holding her puppy.

Before the next game could start Mr. Diaz came out of the house getting everyone's attention.

"Kids I know you're having great fun, but could you take it to the park?" He asked them putting great emphasis to the location. "Cause I don't think our backyard can take anymore destruction."

Hearing that Star and Marco looked around to see what destruction he meant. Looking around both kids notice the broken part of the fence and many spots of scorched grass. Realizing their mistake the kids decided to take their game to the park.

* * *

 **At the park**

* * *

Star and Marco were all set to begin their game, but before the game started Star had a few words to say to Marco.

"Once again I have to say your parents are awesome!" The princess said tossing her puppy up and down. "Cause if any other parent saw that they would tell mine and they would have me sent to to-"

"Oh no." The young boy realizing what's coming next.

"St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses, AHHHH-" She was stopped when Marco put a hand over her mouth.

"I don't mean to cut your scream of terror off but look." He told her pointing up in the sky.

Star looked up in the sky and saw dark gray clouds form, it was about to rain.

"Aw."

"Don't be sad we can always come tomorrow and play." Marco reassuring her spirits.

"Your right." Star now happy again as she went home. "Get ready Marco because tomorrow I'm going to make it 366!"

Those words echoed in Marco's head as he himself went home and later that night could not sleep because of those words still in his head.

"I just got to beat her, I just got t-" He stopped when he saw his bathroom light turn on.

Coming out of the bathroom was Glossaryck who had a toothbrush in his hand.

"Oh hey Marco." Glossaryck with a casual greeting.

At first Marco was about to call him out but he thought about it, maybe Glossaryack could help him.

"Hey Glossaryck any strategy tips for the game tomorrow."

"Sorry young Diaz, but I can't just aid you like that."

"I'll give you pudding for a week."

"Deal." The little magic man giving in and floating towards Marco. "You know Star is easily distracted use that to your advantage."

"Got it."

"And to secure your victory you have to overcome your fear to take her down."

"You don't mean that!" Marco asked in fear.

"Yes I mean that."

"Guess you got to do what you got to do to win, thanks Glossaryck."

"Sure, now for that pudding I would like chocolate, vanilla, caramel, butterscotch..."

As he continued on with the flavors he wanted, Marco sighed in annoyance over the deal he made.

* * *

 **The next day at the park**

* * *

Today was perfect weather to play and Star and Marco were definitely not going to miss this opportunity.

"Cool of your mom again for making these puppies for us."

"Yeah I know, but once I'm old enough to use the wand I'll make tons of puppies!" Star grabbing and petting her puppy. "Alright ready to start?"

"Yeah, but wait Star what's that behind you!"

The young princess turned around to see nothing and turned back around to see her best friend gone.

"That was clever Marco!" She announced while looking around. "But not clever enough."

She kept on looking until finally she spotted a red hoodie behind a bush. Star hurried to the bush to beat her friend in the game.

"Ha got yo- " Star stopped when she saw that there was no Marco but a stick keeping his hoodie up. "Where could he be?"

There was no Marco insight just the bush and the lake near it, she hoped he didn't ditch her. Suddenly coming out of the water was Marco, which surprised Star, using that opportunity Marco used his puppy and shot Star with the laser.

"Ha looks like Marco Diaz finally takes the win!" Marco putting down his puppy. "And it looks like it's time for my victory dance!"

As he began dancing Star got up and joined him in the dance, really confusing him.

"Wait why are you dancing?"

"Because you finally won silly" She answered as she also gave him a hug. "And wow did you win, can't believe you even got your socks wet in the process."

"Yeah, crazy right?"

"Insane."

"Thanks." He replied scratching the back of his head. "So why have you been keeping record of every time we played laser tag?"

"Well when I came to earth you taught me about the games you can do here and hearing laser tag I thought I could make it more fun." Star told him while she brushed off her clothes. "When I made my changes to the game you liked it, so every time we finish a game I have it recorded to remember the game I started with my best friend."

"Whoa, well that was cool of you." Marco said smiling. "Alright lets head home, I want to get into some dry clothes."

"Okay, oh do you mind if get a cup of pudding from your house?"

"Sorry going to be out of pudding for a while?"

"Why?" Star now raising a eyebrow.

"No reason." He answered quickly.

* * *

And that's it hope you all enjoyed it because I've got a ton of ideas for this fic. Again go to tumblr and go check **cupilart** out if you could and if you want to be even cooler check out my tumblr or my youtube channel... **R.F.F.** (Review, Favorite, Follow) this story and/or me and PEACE!


	2. School Project

Baby steps people baby steps, I know this story has the potential to impress millions, but right now it's fresh and other awesome stories are already in this category. So before we get started let me just clear one thing, this whole thing is about young Star and Marco but this story will consist of all the other characters. Like in today's chapter... see what I did there I led you in.

* * *

 **Star vs. the Forces of Evil** is owned by **Daron Nefcy** & **Disney**

* * *

At Echo Creek Elementary we see Star and Marco sitting on a bench outside waiting for their ride. While they wait the two would discuss the project they had for class tomorrow.

"I can't believe Miss Skullnick gave us another project to do!" Star complained.

"Technically this project is for you and your bad grade." Marco explaining the situation. "I'm only assigned with you to make sure you actually do a good job."

"What's that suppose to mean?" She said putting her hands on her hip.

"Star don't you remember your other projects?"

* * *

 **FLASHBACK: First grade project**

* * *

The project was to see how strong the bond between the pet and the owner was. When it was her time to present Star was so eager to show her class her laser puppy.

"Notice how my puppy doesn't blast me, that's real trust."

Now what she said was true, but once the pup made it's way to the other students things played out differently. Everyone that wasn't Star got blasted by the laser from the puppy's eye, causing chaos.

"Guess I need to work on that." She said in a embarrassed tone while turning to Miss Skullnick.

"STAR BUTTERFLY!" Skullnick angrily shouted.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK: Second grade project**

* * *

The project this time was to present some sort of plant life to the class. When it was Star time she carried to the front of the class a flower pot with a red rose in it.

"Hope you all like it cause I got this from my dimension and the cool part is that it came from the Forest of Certain Death!"

After saying that the plant jumped out of the pot and formed into a man sized, green, centipede-like monster. Wasting no time the monster went after the children causing chaos once again.

"Don't worry I can handle that!"

"STAR BUTTERFLY!"

* * *

 **FLASHBACK: Third grade project**

* * *

This project now had the kids bring in someone who could protect them. Now when it was Star's time she didn't have her father because he was busy, so for substitute she had her royal guard babysitter.

"He taught me everything I need to know to defend myself." Star told the class.

"That's right kids, anyone one of you would like to know how to snap a neck?" The guard asked.

"Well it isn't by standards, but it will pass for a C." Skullnick said as she reached for the pen.

Seeing her reach for the pen, the guard immediately got defensive around Star.

"Stand back young princess I'll protect you from this attack!" The guard told her as he made a dive towards Skullnick.

"What's going on?" The teacher's last word before she was tackled.

"You know what they say the pen is mightier than the sword." Star said in a nervous tone knowing what's coming next.

"STAR BUTTERFLY!"

* * *

 **PRESENT DAY**

* * *

"Those memories coming back to you now?"

"Yeah...but I did pass them all and made it here now." Star replied to her friend.

"Barely and I think Skullnick can't take another disaster from you!"

"Relax Marco what's the worst old Skullnick can do?"

"She could talk to the principal and have you removed from the school." The safe kid explained.

"Your right!" She gasped. "Are we positive that lady is not a troll in disguise?"

"Star focus."

"Okay, so I'm making a baking soda volcano?"

"Yes and that means no actual lava got it." Marco told her making sure she got the point.

"That's no fun but okay, hey come by my house later tonight to help me?"

"I don't think that's a good idea, remember the last time I came over?"

* * *

 **FLASHBACK: Last week**

* * *

Marco knocked on the door of his neighbors and answering it was King Butterfly.

"Aw Marco my boy how are you?"

"Good sir." The young replied back smiling.

"So how can I help you?"

"Oh Star invited me over to help her make na-" He stopped once he saw the king remove his coat and flex his right arm. "Chos, what's happening right now?"

"Marco I thought you could be trusted but I guess you need to know to." He said grabbing the boy.

"K-k-know what?"

"STAR IS TOO YOUNG FOR A BOYFRIEND!"

* * *

 **PRESENT DAY**

* * *

"I think me and your dad still need to not see each other right now."

"Marco please for me?" Star asked using a really convincing smile.

Marco could have said no again, but seeing that smile with the one missing front tooth coming from his friend with blonde pigtails made him change his mind.

"Okay fine, I'll help." He stubbornly agreed.

"Yay and double yay here's our ride."

Coming to pick them up was a trained Warnicorn, as usual Star had no problem getting on the creature but Marco still struggled. They finally left but unknown to them that two figures in trench coats were watching from a distance. The two figures revealed themselves to be Ludo and Buff Frog.

"Did you hear that Buff Frog, now is the chance we can take that brat hostage and get the wand." Ludo said to him in a gleeful tone.

"Master our forces haven't recovered since the last time we tried to get the girl, don't you remember?" Buff Frog replied.

* * *

 **FLASH-**

* * *

"ENOUGH, no more flashbacks!" The small little monster stopping the memories. "Fine I guess it's just you and me."

"Ludo with all due respect but going to apprehend the girl at home is bad idea, you have to consider the parents and guards there."

"Fine I'll just sneak in there and get the brat myself!" He said while also striking Buff Frog with his staff. "Anything else you have to say?"

"Why didn't we take action while they were by themselves?"

"SILENCE!"

* * *

 **Later that evening**

* * *

Marco knocked on the door of the royal family and answering it once again was King Butterfly, who gave Marco a stern look once he saw him.

"Marco."

"We're just friends!" He whined.

"That's what you say now."

"Marco you're here." Star said happy to see her friend. "Come on lets go to my room and get to work on the project."

She grabbed his hand and took him to her room upstairs, taking a look back downstairs Marco could see the king look on him get worse. While they got busy on the project inside the castle house, outside we have Ludo on a wire trying to get to an open window.

"If you want something done right, you have to-" He stopped the moment he saw a crow block his way. "Out of the way!"

Ludo swatted at the bird but it flew out of the way of Ludo's attack. To get him back the bird got into Ludo's face and started to attack him, this made the monster fall and crash into the ground.

"On to plan B." He said picking his face up.

What plan B was Ludo climbing the castle house by hand, but plan B prove to be a difficult task. Why plan B was so tough, well one Ludo isn't actually physically fit to climb and the second reason he wasn't making any progress at all.

"Okay this is dumb, time for plan C." He said releasing his grip of the structure.

At that same moment the crow had return to attack Ludo.

"Again why!?"

Now plan C wasn't part of the traditional sneaking and entering methods. The reason for this is because Ludo was going to use a jetpack he got from Quest Buy to get inside.

"This can't possibly fail!" Ludo said activating his jetpack. "Wait a minute, I don't know how to fly this thing."

That was his last words as he went flying into the sky uncontrollably and screaming for dear life. Back inside we have Star and Marco completing the volcano.

"And we are done." Marco said laying back on the floor.

"Yeah, but nothing exciting happen." Star pouted.

"Oh come on, a job well done is exciting and plus nothing bad hap-"

At that very moment something came crashing through Star's ceiling and landed on the volcano. When the dust finally cleared Star and Marco saw that it was Ludo on their broken volcano. Before either could react a knock was heard behind Star's door.

"Star everything okay in there, you need me to toss Marco out of the house?" King Butterfly asked repeatedly knocking on the door.

"No dad I'm fine." The young princess said in a calm manner.

"He was going to do what!?" Marco said in shock.

Hearing the okay from his daughter and with his wife giving him a look he decided to head back down stairs. Back into the room the kids would put their attention back on the monster.

"What are you doing here Ludo and why did you destroy my volcano?"

"I came to kidnap you dummy, now surrender!" Ludo demanded as he completely ignored the other thing Star had said.

"Why should we surrender, it's just you." Marco stating the obvious.

Hearing that Ludo remembered that his army wasn't with him so he had no other plan to do.

"I didn't plan ahead."

"Well I'm about to, Marco go get the paint." She said pointing to her closet. "Now instead of telling my parents on you, I'm actually going to need your help with something."

* * *

 **The next day**

* * *

In class the kids were presenting their cause and effect projects and when it was Star's turn Skullnick groaned about what madness was about to happen. The class couldn't anticipate what Star had planned seeing what seems to be a cage, but a sheet was covering what was in it.

"I was originally going to do a volcano for the class, but I found something better." She told the class as she pulled the sheet off. "Behold this exotic flightless parrot!"

It was Ludo and he was painted with tons of colors all over his body.

"What makes him special is that due to being a flightless bird he can say a lot more than other parrots." She explained. "Watch, hey buddy what's up?"

"Next time buy instructions on how to fly." Ludo grumbled.

This made the whole class were amazed and clapped and Star's project.

"STAR BUTTERFLY!"

"What I do Miss Skullnick?"

"Sorry force of habit, you get an A, thanks for not causing mayhem again."

"It was no problem at all ma'am, ain't that right buddy?" Star asking Ludo with a sly muscle on her face.

"When is this day going to be over?"

* * *

And it is done wow what a chapter! So yeah I hope that impressed you all and made you think hey this guy knows where the jokes are at. I don't really have a Christmas chapter planned, but we can only wait and see. But when February hit oh man do I have a chapter for you guys. **R.F.F.** (Review, Favorite, Follow) this story and/or me and PEACE!


	3. Payback: Butterfly style

Hey there people, TheAwesomeCoolJay here, been a good minute since I updated this. Can I just say that coming up with an idea for a chapter for this story is difficult. I mean a person could easily start off doing romance and I would love to do that, but I want people to know that the humor is still a thing in the story. Basically I'm not giving up on this... By the way I got an Xbox One and the online name is **TACJay,** just throwing that out there.

* * *

 **Star vs. the Forces of Evil** is owned by **Daron Nefcy** & **Disney**

* * *

It was the end of another school day and Marco and Star were heading out with fellow friends Alfonzo and Ferguson. Everything was going smoothly but things would take a turn for the worst when something had hit Marco in the back of his head.

"What was tha- oh no." Marco responded in annoyance to the person who threw the object.

With the rest of his friends turning around they would see the person who threw something was Jeremy Birnbuam and what he was throwing was wrappings from some luxury chocolate truffles from a bag in his hand.

"I would say I'm sorry Diaz but lets face it, your a walking dumpster!" The young boy laughing at his insult.

"Oh yeah if I'm dumpster your a small piece of-"

"Marco language." Star told him while covering his mouth with her hand. "Come on you don't want to stoop to his level."

"Aw that's sweet, your girlfriend is not old enough to fight monsters but she is here to fight your battles?"Jeremy teased.

"Hey I'm old enough to fight monsters!"

"She doesn't fight my battles...and she is not my girlfriend!"

"Come on you two your getting into it with a four-year-old." Ferguson stating the ridiculous situation.

"Can it fat boy!" The little brat yelling at Ferguson.

"Really a simple joke like that, I thought you could be more clever."

"What do you and a relationship have in common, you both don't work out!"

"Okay forget what I said I'm going to sit on him!"

Ferg was about to take action but Alfonzo held him back.

"Come on bro don't let his words get to you." Alfonzo trying to calm his friend down.

"And now your talking." Jeremy said to Alfonzo while he laughed.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Who could take a voice like yours seriously?"

"Okay you sit on him and I will kick him while he is down!" Alfonzo said now irritated.

"No guys lets just leave." Marco said holding both of them back. "He isn't worth it."

Not wanting to waste anymore time the guys decided to walk away from this, but Star couldn't let that go. Insulting Star already made you an enemy to her, but insult her friends then your doomed.

* * *

 **Later that evening**

* * *

At the castle house we can see that Star is in her room and she is still ticked by what Jeremy did. The young princess needed someone to talk too, but Marco was at home, her Dad would probably take this too far, and her mother would definitely say something about not letting her anger get the best of her. With all those options gone, Star decided that the person she would talk to would be Glossaryck, so she went to her closet and pulled out the Book of Spells and started to flip through the pages to find him.

"Glossaryck I need..." She stopped once she found him, but what he was doing caught her attention.

The small blue man was happily laying down next to a ringing phone and answering machine next to him. When he notice Star he stood up and got ready to explain his actions.

"Star be cool for a minute?" Glossaryck asked her while holding in his laughter.

When the phone stopped ringing the caller was sent to the answering machine.

"GLOSSARYCK I KNOW YOUR PRANK CALLING ME AND NOT ANSWERING MY PHONE CALLS ON PURPOSE, I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS!" The caller angrily screamed before hanging up.

"Oh Rhombulus you make it too easy, now Star how can I help you?" He asked putting his attention to her.

"Well you see-"

Wait." Glossaryck putting a hand up and interrupting the princess. "Is this related to growing up and being a future ruler or is this one of those small problems that turn into a big thing with you?"

"Um the second one." She replied in a sheepish tone.

"Good, I could use a bit more fun."

"Awesome you're on board, so you that little kid Jeremy?"

"That little kid who bullies Marco and always brags about how he has a green belt while Marco has a white belt."

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Ha, blew your mind.

* * *

"Yeah him, could you possibly do something to him because today he took it a little too far."

"Star revenge is like a mosquito it's not needed... on the other hand I hate mosquitoes and bullies so here's the solution." He told her while putting both hands to his gem on his forehead.

Focusing his magic, Glossaryck shot a beam that went through Star's window and traveled to the sky.

"And it has been done, time to mess with Rhombulus again." The magic man said heading back to the book.

"Wait what just happen?" A confused Star asked.

"Oh I just shot a beam that will give a certain person the motivation to take care of Jeremy."

"Why didn't you just shoot Marco in the morning?"

"Oh it wasn't Marco, I know our friendly neighborhood safe kid can take that brat, that shot was for someone else."

"You going to tell me?"

"It's a surprise, but let me just say that this person is really close to Jeremy." Glossaryck's final words to Star before closing the book.

* * *

 **The next day**

* * *

Back at school Star and Marco are talking at their lockers. During their time there Star is explaining the things happen with Glossaryack the other day.

"Why does he have to be so cryptic when he is telling you stuff." Marco complaining about Glossaryack's way of teaching.

"I don't know but who could be the person who is taking care of Jeremy?"

As both of them thought about it someone was whining behind them. Both of them turned and saw that Jeremy Birnbaum was the one making that noise and that was because he was being pulled by the ear by his mother. The two of them stopped in front of Marco and Star, and Jeremy's pulled her son to the front.

"Go ahead and do it!" His mother commanded.

"But mom!" Jeremy cried.

His mother responded to that by applying more pressure to the grip her fingers had with his ear.

"Alright, Marco and Star I'm sorry for the things I said the other day."

"That was good, now on to anyone else you may have caused trouble with!" His mother said to him pulling yet again.

"Mom what has gotten into you!?"

With those two leaving Marco and Star looked at each other and two huge smile formed on their faces.

"Star you're the coolest girl I know."

"I know Marco, I know."

* * *

And that's the end of it, thanks go out to all that have read it. So next chapter will have something to do with another human character, why you may ask? Well Chapter is where I want to introduce Tom... so yeah I want to do it like that. **R.F.F.** (Review, Favorite, Follow) this story and/or me, share this story with everyone and everywhere and PEACE!


	4. Marco's NOT A DATE with Janna

Sup my peeps it's me TheAwesomeCoolJay and I'm here to deliver another chapter. Heads up this chapter will tell you how trashy I am when it comes to shipping and you will also get my favorite ship from the show. Yeah get ready for this roller coaster of chapter, by the way elements of this chapter will be very similar to a certain cartoon.

* * *

 **Star vs. the Forces of Evil** is owned by **Daron Nefcy** & **Disney**

* * *

The end of another school day we find Marco, Ferguson, and Alfonzo hanging out by Marco's locker. Apparently Ferguson and Alfonzo had some urgent business to talk about with Marco and it couldn't wait.

"So what's up up guys?" Marco asked.

"Marco dude, I'm going to have to ask you to take this more seriously?" Ferguson being serious while he put his arm around Marco.

"He is right because what we are about to discuss pretty much means your future Marco." Alfonzo now copying Ferguson's actions.

"Okay what is it?" He asked again still not interested.

"Your love life!" Ferguson and Alfonzo said at the same time while making movements and noises to make it more dramatic.

After hearing that Marco leaned back to his locker and let out a big sigh in annoyance. His friends seriously got him here to talk about something like that, it came a little clear to Marco now why hangs out with Star more than them.

"Guys are you for real right now!"

"We're dead serious bro." Alfonzo said as he grabbed Marco and started to shake his body.

"We care about the person who will make you happy! Ferguson added as he grabbed eye drops from his pocket and put some in his eye to show fake tears.

"You guys need to control yourselves." The safe kid said as got Alfonzo off of him. "You and no else should care about my relationships!"

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Yeah right Marco, try saying that to whole fandom.

* * *

"Look man we just want what's best for you and what's best right now is that we discuss your core relationships." Alfonzo told him as he pointed to Ferguson to have him break it down to Marco.

"Alright your relationship with Jackie Lynn Thomas..."

"Oh no." Marco interrupted in a not so pleased tone.

"Known each other since childhood, but it is currently unknown unrequited love, dude you got to make a move to start something with her otherwise you'll always be in the shadows to her."

"Do you know how hard it is for me to do something like that?"

"Moving on, your relationship with Star..."

"Not this again." Marco responded with irritation.

"Childhood friends, best friends, and neighbors, has potential but chooses to be platonic."

"We are just friends, how many times I got to keep telling all of you?"

"That only leaves you with one choice Marco, and I got to say I sort of saw this coming." Ferguson said with a smile.

"Who are you talking about?"

"Janna."

Marco couldn't believe he just said that, out of all the girls to have him paired with, Ferguson had to say Janna was his best option.

"Your joking right, why Janna?" He asked in confusion.

"Makes perfect sense, you both know each other in your younger days, she is obviously a friend, and..."

"And she constantly messes with me, guys she's rude and gross and totally annoying, I'd rather live in the bathroom than be around that weirdo!" Marco angrily announced.

Obviously he was fed up with this whole talk about his love life, he took a look at his friends to make sure they got the message. Marco noticed that their attention wasn't on him but on someone behind him. Turning around he saw that it was Janna, who overheard what Marco had said, first her facial expression was shocked and then it was angry. Janna immediately left the scene, leaving Marco feeling a bit bad.

"Well that's not good for you two?" Ferguson awkwardly added to the situation.

"Oh shut up." Marco said giving a mild, but well deserved chop to the head to both of his friends. "I really hope this doesn't become a thing."

* * *

 **Later**

* * *

Arriving at Star's place to hang out, Marco received a hit from out of nowhere. Looking around Marco saw it was Star who had used a laser puppy to blast him.

"What was that for?"

"You made Janna Banana sad!" Star getting the puppy ready for another shot.

"How do you know about that?

"She called and told me about it, I can't believe you would say something like that Marco."

"I didn't mean to, it was just me and the guys talk- oh my goodness!" Marco jumping out of the way of another laser shot at him.

"Your going to make it up to her by hanging out with her today at Emilio's Pizza!"

"Do I have to?" He sighed.

With a snap of her fingers tons of laser puppies came out of her house and surrounded Marco.

"I'll be on my way."

* * *

 **Later... again at Emilio's Pizza**

* * *

At the restaurant Marco saw Janna at a table and would soon join her.

"Hey Janna." He greeted her awkwardly.

"Hey Marco." She greeted nonchalantly

Marco was a little surprised on how she spoke to him, her tone didn't sound angry which is odd since she had heard what he had said.

"Okay let me just cut to the chase here-"

"Your sorry for what you said, it was just the heat of the moment, and Ferguson and Alfonzo were just talking about something you were interested in right now." Janna summing up what Marco had to say.

"Huh, well yeah." He responded now lost on what to say next. "You know Star said you were sad when you and her talked."

"That was acting Diaz, acting so good that it got you in school and Star convinced."

"Your full of surprises aren't you Janna?"

"Once you get to know me." She replied in sly manner as she scooted her chair closer to Marco. "But I know you Marco."

"Yeah?" Marco said embrassed with his cheeks turning a little red.

"Yeah I know what you like." Janna told him as she got closer and put an arm around him.

Was something about to happen Marco didn't know but Janna did, something was about to happen. Marco closed his eyes and prepared for the unexpected, at what had happen was a pizza was placed on their table.

"What the?" A confused Marco said opening his eyes.

"I know you like mushrooms on your pizza so I'm buying one for us to share."

Marco was so lost right now, he turned to see Janna grabbing a slice and eating it, truly her had mixed feelings about what just happen but the best way to forget about those feelings was to eat some delicious mushroom pizza.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: On the real I hate mushrooms

* * *

 **Later... for the last the time I hope**

* * *

Finishing up the pizza, Marco and Janna walked out of Emilio's Pizza and waited outside the restaurant. Marco could walk home, but he wanted to wait on Janna's ride to come and get her.

"You know today turned out really cool." Marco commented.

"It was alright." Janna added on "That pizza was amazing though."

"Yeah it was, I wish you hadn't bought the pizza, I could of paid for it."

"Don't worry about it because you did pay for it."

"Yea- say what?" He said in confusion.

Marco thought about it for a moment and he remembered the moment when Janna put her arm around him she must of grabbed his money from his hoodie pocket. To confirm this Marco reached inside of the pockets and found that his money was gone.

"Janna!"

"Now I completely accept your apology."

"Okay I deserve that and I got to say again I'm sorry."

"It's all good Marco, there's still one more thing I have to take from you but I'll wait for it."

Before he could question what that thing was Janna's mother drove in on the scene. With her mother here Janna decided to take her leave.

"Alright Janna see you at school tomorrow."

"Yeah see you later." She said getting in the car.

With everything back to normal now Marco decided to head back home himself, but before that Janna had one last trick for him.

"Hey Marco!"

The young boy turned to see his friend had rolled down the window and stuck her head out to talk to him.

"I really enjoyed our date today!" Janna teased.

"Hey don't say that out loud!" Marco said to her.

It was already too late though, a small crowd of people would soon surround Marco and congratulate him on a job well done, making the boy feel more embarrassed. Back in the car Janna sat down and rolled her window up and turned to see her mother was smiling at her.

"So that's the boy you like?" Her mother asked.

"Yes mom, yes it is."

* * *

And done, YES! Got one in before the Star Bomb tomorrow and I feel pretty good about myself, anyway that was that I hoped you enjoyed it and I hope your ready for Tom in the next chapter but let me think more ahead. You'll get Jackie next and a Valentine's Day special coming up so stay tuned. **R.F.F.** (Review, Favorite, Follow) this story and/or me, share this story with everyone and everywhere and PEACE!


	5. Fun with a demon?

I must apologize everybody, because me being gone for so long was stupid. Alas, midterms came and I had to put my stories on hold. Now their still kind of happening but I just got to make something for you guys. Also I will be working as quick as I can to make the next chapter, because it was suppose to be the Valentine special chapter. Still ticked about that, but lets get started with this chapter.

* * *

 **Star vs. the Forces of Evil** is owned by **Daron Nefcy** & **Disney**

* * *

Our story takes place in the dog park where we have young Marco Diaz walking a group of laser puppies through the park. Now this was a task Star's mother gave her daughter, but the young princess begged Marco to do it, because she had plans with Pony Head today.

"Marco Diaz you are one big pushover." He said to himself. "You've could have been doing other stuff like..."

Once he thought about it the boy couldn't really think of anything. What really made his days exciting and fun was Star's antics, but what fun could he get by just walking puppies. He look down at the puppies and saw that a flower was on fire near them, he quickly accused the puppies of doing this.

"Hey guys come on, I thought we agreed on no..." Marco paused for a moment when he saw the puppies whimper and get behind him in fear. "Lasers?"

Marco put his attention back on the flower to see that the fire on it had spread to form a huge circle around him and the puppies. Suddenly a flash wall of fire appeared and coming out of it was a demon with messy spiky hair, two horns sticking out of his head, wearing ragged shorts, orange boots, and a red tattered shirt that had black words in capital on it that spelled out the word jerk. This was Tom.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

* * *

Five years ago there was a music store selling CDs of the hot new sensation that is Love Sentence. The band's music was so good that it had fans from other dimensions, one of their biggest fans was young Tom. Now knew he couldn't just walk in the store without causing a problem, so he put a disguise on to blend in. In the store he tried to find his music, but he would end up finding something better, Princess Star Butterfly. Tom had heard about her and now that he sees her, he wants her. However, before he could he saw that a boy with a red hoodie was with her and his eyes burned with rage.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: And so it started

* * *

Ever since that day Tom has been trying to start something with Star, but every time she rejects, and every time Tom takes his frustrations out on Marco. This is how it has been between them all.

* * *

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

"Let me guess, Star said no to you again, and now you're mad with me."

"Wrong human!" The young devil prince shouted at him. "I'm here to get rid of you for good!"

Hearing that Marco immediately screamed and got down for what Tom was about to do, but the safe kid eventually stopped and got up once no harm was inflicted to his body.

"What gives?" Marco asking in confusion on why Tom hasn't done anything.

"Don't think I'm soft or anything, but my Dad says I can't just burn people to a crisp... unless their in our domain." Tom told him while scratching his hair. "But he didn't say anything about me putting a curse on people."

Marco was about to protest to this, but Tom snapping his fingers already activated the curse. A small ring of fire surrounded both Marco and Tom and it unexpectedly went inside their bodies.

"What gives?" The safe kid asked again seeing how he isn't hurt again.

"It's a curse dummy, we're going to play a game and there's no way of getting out it!" Tom replied now sporting a wicked smile. "And here's the cool part, the winner magically gets to do something to the loser."

"What do you plan to do to me if you win?"

"When I win I'm going to have you become sick every time you come near Star, you'll never be with her again!" Tom laughed.

"So if I win I could make something happen to you?"

"Ha, like you can beat me in anything, especially the sacred game that is roshambo."

"What?"

"You really are an idiot if you don't know what this game is!"

Tom started to do hand gestures that Marco seem to recognize.

"Oh rock-paper-scissors, yeah I can do that." Marco said getting in position.

"Won't do you any good, now lets get this over one round, winner takes all."

Getting ready, Marco and Tom shook their hands once, at that moment Marco started to have regrets. By the second shake Marco started to sweat and Tom relished in the moment. It was time for the final shake and it was time to make a decision, Marco closed his as he made his choice. There was a silence between the two, Marco was too scared to see how bad he lost.

"I know you want to soak this in, but can you not be so quiet?"

"THIS ISN'T FAIR!?" Tom shouted in a demonic voice.

Marco was confused, what wasn't fair? He opened his eyes to see his paper had beaten Tom's rock, Marco won.

"Alright get it over with, whatever sick punishment you have for me."

"I know exactly what you need." Marco said as he concentrated on what he wanted for Tom.

Tom closed his eyes in fear for what was coming to him, but his fear would be gone once he felt a hand gently pat his head. He looked up and saw am overweight man smiling down at him.

"Who are you?"

"Oh I'm Brian and starting today I will be your life coach." The man said giving Tom a thumbs up.

"What?" Tom replied now turning his head to Marco.

"I think you could actually hang out with us if you just control your anger, so I use the magic of the curse to assign a person that could help you." Marco explained.

Tom really appreciated that, but showing feelings was something he wasn't ready to start.

"Whatever, next time we play game I'll destroy you!" Tom said as he raised his hands to create the portal back home. "Lets go Brian."

"That was good, but next time lets try a nicer goodbye to a friend." Brian told Tom.

"That's not my friend!"

With those two finally gone, Marco turned back to look at the laser puppies were now taking a nap behind him.

"All I had to do was walk puppies and this happen... Star knows how to make my life not boring." Marco said getting the puppies together and going home.

* * *

And boom my return has just happen! Now my priorities will go into the special, a new chapter in another fanfic of mine, and I have to return to a fanfic. The order of that might be different but hey things will work out for the better, until next time **R.F.F.** (Review, Favorite, Follow) PEACE!


	6. A little wild Valentine's Day

This is beyond late, but darn it I'm going to do it anyway. So the elements of that _**SpongeBob SquarePants**_ episode "Valentine's Day" will be borrowed to make this chapter happen, but will try my best to make it original. Before you start reading there's a fun little fact about today's chapter. In today's chapter some moments will be mentioned and come from art from **cupilart** _,_ you know the person who makes fantastic artwork of your favorite show about a magical, monster fighting princess, she's so talented. Anyway check it out and try eyes for it here.

* * *

 **Star vs. the Forces of Evil** is owned by **Daron Nefcy** & **Disney**

* * *

Today was special, why you may ask, well today was Saturday and a holiday. It was cool that it was the start of the weekend, but what was even cooler was the fact that today is Valentine's Day. Most people were used to the holiday and enjoyed being with people close to them, but one particular mewni princess was super excited for today.

"Is it here yet, is here yet, is here yet?" Star repeated while she hopped up and down tugging on her mother's dress.

"Star patience is a virtue." The Queen responded back.

"Bless you my dear." The King said joining his two favorite girls.

"I didn't-" She stopped once a knock came at the door. "Coming."

Opening the door the Queen was greeted by the mailman and he had handed her a medium sized boxed. Getting the mail Moon closed the door and turned around to go to Star, to her surprise her daughter was already by her and jumping happily again.

"Is that what I think it is?" Star squealed.

"Yes dear your little custom made gift is here." The mother told her daughter crouching down and handing her the box. "He will appreciate your gift sweetie and I think he has something really special for you."

"I really hope so, well I will see you guys later."

Once the young Butterfly left the King would approach his wife.

"So any idea what might be in the box?" He asked her. "It smelled heavenly."

"It's a mystery my dear and only the boy will find that out."

"Your right, but that's their Valentine, do you know what ours is?"

"Oh River look at you being romantic." Moon said putting her hands to her cheeks to hide her blush.

"I know right, now I shall go get the table."

"How swee- what?"

"The battle of Mahjong will begin!" River said running upstairs to go find the board game.

"Oh good grief."

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: To my younger audience, please do better romance when you get older. To older audience who got the joke I was doing, get your minds out of the gutters. =^_^=

* * *

Inside the Diaz household Marco witness his parents spending their Valentine's Day playing chess.

"And that's checkmate." Mrs. Diaz said to her husband.

"I see." He response was that and smacking the board away.

"Nobody likes a sore loser baby!" She teased as she got up and started to do a victory dance." Oh yeah, I won, it's my birthday!"

"Growing up is going to be so weird." Marco commented on his parents behavior.

Moving on from that scene Marco went over to a chair and grabbed his backpack, which looked stuffed with a lot of items.

"Okay Mom and Dad I'll be back later."

"Oh wait Marco, aren't you forgetting something in the fridge?" His dad asked picking up the black and white pieces.

"It stills need to cool down and keep the shape, I'll remember it."

With that being his last words to his folks the boy had put his backpack on rushed out the house. It seems like whatever he was doing was really important because young Marco Diaz didn't even see Star while he was running.

"M-Marco wait you need to get your Valentine." The princess said now following him.

The kids would soon enter a park, Marco would stand in the middle of the grassy field and Star would observe him from a bush.

"What is he up to?"

"Okay here I go." Marco said as he took a deep breath. " _em ot emoc moT sa nwonk nomed ehT_ "

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: That was in reverse just to let you know. Now if you know what it says props to you and if you don't there's no need to worry I will say what it is at the end.

* * *

For a moment Star thought her friend was going insane, but suddenly a circle of fire appeared and what was more surprising than that was the person who appeared out from it. It was Tom and he looked like his usual angry self, so why did he appear in front of Marco.

"Why have you called me Diaz?" Tom asked him sounding annoyed.

"Come on man, do you really have to act like that?"

"You have my attention for five more seconds." The devil prince flatly responded.

"Alright, look I just would like to say happy Valentine's Day!" Marco said reaching into his bag and handing a gift wrapped box with air holes.

Tom was confused on what Marco was doing, but he decided not to question it and grabbed the box. Opening the box Tom's face went red with anger and embarrassment of what he saw.

"What is this suppose to be!?"

"It's a bunny rabbit and it's name is Marshmallow."

Tom looked back down at the rabbit and the animal looked at him, the rabbit squeaked happily at it's new owner and that caused Tom's face to turn another shade of red.

"This is so stupid!"

"If your going to be like that, I'll just take it back an-"

"No you won't!" Tom said keeping Marshmallow away from Marco. "This is stupid, but it is mine now so back off."

Those were his final words as he traveled back home with his new pet. Once he had left Marco pulled out a sheet of paper and checkmarked it.

"That's one down and two more to go."

As he left the scene and headed towards a new location, Star stood at the presence where Tom had appeared.

"Okay make a friend not an enemy I understand that, but don't forget about your friend." Star said a little bit upset as she followed Marco again.

Star would follow Marco all the way to the cemetery, there she chose to hide behind a cemetery.

"Okay I know you're around here just come out and don't scare me!" Marco announced around the area. "I'm serious just come out an- AHHH!"

Marco let out a scream because something pointy had touched his neck. Marco did a small short jump away from what ever that was and turn around to learn what it is, it turned it was just Janna playing around with her fake fangs again.

"What brings you to my spot Marco?" Janna asked.

"Out of the goodness of my heart Janna I say to you Happy Valentine's Day." Marco said grabbing a chocolate heart out of his bag and giving it to Janna.

Now a chocolate heart was no big deal but this one was special, this heart actually looked like a human heart. The detail of it didn't stop there, it was also red colored and filled with dark chocolate to make the blood effect. Janna was at a loss of words at what she saw, but she had one thing in mind, she quickly grabbed the heart raised it in the air and laughed evilly.

"Time to finish it!" She said bringing it down and taking a bite. "It's a chocolate fatality, thanks Marco."

"Your welcome." He said to her before leaving the cemetery.

Before Star had followed him, the princess would look at Janna and the valentine she received.

"Go out your way for Janna, but what about Star?" She said sounding a little angry.

Star once again followed the safe kid, this time the two would be in the city. While he walked Marco pulled his list out and checkmarked another name.

"Alright time for the last o-oo-o-"

Star hid in a alley and poked her head to spy on Marco. She wonder what got him to act like this but suddenly she saw what it was and it was a person. A girl to be exactly right, a girl that Marco really really likes, it was Jackie Lynn Thomas.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: What a twist.

* * *

The girl was just skating around minding her own business, that was until she saw Marco just standing there and stopped to say hello.

"Hey there Marco." Jackie greeted him, but no response came from the boy. "Marco are you okay?"

"Valentine's Day Happy, I mean, Jackie Happy Thomas Day, I mean, here!" He just handed her the item out of his bag.

What the item was a skateboard sized and shaped piece of chocolate, with functional wheels that were made out of chocolate. Now Jackie didn't understand what Marco had said, but she knew today was Valentine's Day and he was giving her something.

"Thanks Marco I really appreciate this and I'll try my best to not ride this tasty board."

"Yeah." He chuckled.

"Well see ya around." Jackie said getting back on her board and holding her chocolate board in her arms. "Hey Star."

Marco took his list out and put the final checkmark on it and dance happily.

"Yes she accepted my Valentine... wait Star?" He said stopping his dance and turned around.

There he saw Star just a few feet away from him and the awkward silence slowly began.

"Hey Sta-"

"So I wasn't good enough to get something from you Marco." Star interrupting him. "Your best friend just couldn't receive anything special, not even your attention!"

"Star hear me out."

"I went through all the trouble to paying people in gold to make the perfect valentine for you." She told him finally revealing what was inside the box she was carrying.

Opening it up Marco saw a combination of his two favorite things into one, Pizza and Nachos together make Pizza Nachos. What made it stand out even more was the fact that the peppers, pepperoni, and diced onions spelled Marco name on it.

"That was for me?" Marco asked.

"It's still for you, right for your dumb cute face!"

"Wait Star you don't mean that."

Marco would soon rethink that when he saw Star's hearts on her cheeks change into skull crossbones.

"You do mean that."

There was only one thing that could make Star happy and get him out of this mess, but it was at home so the boy mad dash for home and as expected the princess chased him. It took a while but Marco made it home and he immediately went to his kitchen and opened the fridge, Star just made it to the living room and there she stared at Marco with anger. Seeing that face Marco grabbed what he needed and went into his backyard, Star followed again and it looked like he was trapped.

"Looks like you're trapped Diaz, now turn around and take your punishment."

"I'll turn around but can you accept this first?"

"Accept wha-"

Star stopped once she saw Marco turn around with a medium sized chocolate star in his hands and in the middle of that piece of chocolate was the name spelled out Star.

"That's for me?"

"Yeah, look I'm sorry that I am just now giving you a valentine, but yours needed some time to stay like this and you know how I like to make things perfect for you."

"Oh Marco." She said putting the Pizza Nachos down. "Sorry I got angry at you."

"It's alright just take your star, Star."

She couldn't help but smile at that bad pun and smile for the valentine she was about to receive. When she got her chocolate she took a lot of quick bites out of it.

"So I can't finish the Pizza Nachos by myself, so how's about I reheat them, we eat them together and watch a movie together."

"Aw Marco." She said getting her face out of the chocolate and heading towards him.

Star was going for a hug, which was okay but thanks to that chocolate her hands and mouth were smeared it.

"Easy now Star that stains clothes." Marco said in vain because the hug had just started. "Aw man this was my good hoodie."

"Best Valentine's Day ever!" Star giggled.

* * *

And that's that, boy that was a good chapter, it would even better if I HAD IT ON THE RIGHT HOLIDAY! BTW Happy Easter everybody. I hope this chapter pleased most of the ships out there and just made your day cool.

That reversed message by the way was this: The demon known as Tom come to me. How Marco learned to do that is a mystery that can only be solved in a chapter in the future.

Don't forget to checkout **cupilart** to see the pictures inspired for this chapter and hey while you are there check out the rest of it, it's really good.

Alright next chapter will be featuring everyone's favorite skater... well half I ain't here to start a war.

Until next time people **R.F.F.** (Review, Favorite, Follow) PEACE!


	7. Monster tricks in skating

What's good my peeps it's me TheAwesomeCoolJay and I'm here to give you another chapter in this story that gets the quickest updates. Yeah right. JK, but for real the reason I haven't updated quickly is because on the the sixth I graduated and receive my Associate's Degree and I have a 12 hour job. Yeah life is tough, but hey thanks for sticking with the story it means something to me. Enough with me getting mushy on all of you, lets start the story.

* * *

 **Star vs. the Forces of Evil** is owned by **Daron Nefcy** & **Disney**

* * *

On a glorious sunny day Star Butterfly was going to the Diaz household to play with Marco Diaz. The moment she made it to the door it was already open by Marco, who was running out the house and accidentally bumping into Star.

"Ow, I see stars." Marco groaned in pain putting a hand to his head.

"And I see Marcos." Star replied in a dazed tone.

"Star?" The boy said getting up and helping her up. "I'm sorry bout that, but I'm in a hurry."

"I'll say you are, it's almost like you are going on some sort of epic quest."

"Well you can call it that."

"Awesome, I knew you would make this day fun!" She said jumping in joy. "So what are you going to do raid a monster's cave, find buried treasure, or look for a magical weapon?"

"Even better, I'm going to skate park to impress Jackie Lynn Thomas!"

"Awesome... wait a minute."

The princess calmed her excitement down once she heard that and also when she noticed the skateboard in Marco's hands. Now Marco had many skills, Star knew that, but was skating one of them?

"Marco I get what you are doing, but do you know how to use that thing?"

"Come on Star how hard can it be? He said putting the board down and putting a foot on it. "Now come on, I need you for moral support."

Marco tries to skate, but disaster happens once he adds his other foot to the board. He quickly lost his balance and fell back on his back.

"Star I also need you for medical support."

"Marco lets just walk there."

As they walked to the skate park many figures hiding in bushes were watching them. These individuals turned out to be Ludo and his monster army, spying on the children.

"Okay you guys this is the perfect time to snatch that brat and get the wand." Ludo told his henchmen.

"Uh Master Ludo?"

"What is it Man Arm?"

"Shouldn't we devise a plan first?" The monster alligator with a human arm suggested.

"Give me your arm."

Following his request Man Arm stuck out his human arm for Ludo. When it was in reach Ludo performed a Indian burn on the arm, causing Man Arm to yell out a quick yelp in pain.

"I'm the mastermind here, so any and all plans will come from me!" Ludo telling them all. "Now come on before we lose those two."

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: One word comes to my mind to kind of leadership... REBELLION! That's all.

* * *

Arriving to the skate park Marco and Star spotted Jackie going up and down a halfpipe, the young skater spotted the duo and skated towards them to greet them.

"Hey Star, hey Marco."

"Hiya Jackie." Star greeted back.

"Uh uh, I skate too!" Marco awkwardly replied while showing his board to her.

"Really, well can I see what you can do?"

"Sure."

"This probably won't end well." Star commented.

The first attempt Marco did was going down a big ramp, surprise surprise Marco lost control and fell off. Marco's second go around was to try and grind on a rail, he made it on the rail but failed to move so he had fell to his side. His final move would be a standard kickflip but all he did was land on his butt. Quickly Marco got up and tried to play it cool.

"Ha, that was funny wasn't it."

"Marco... you can't skate can you?" Jackie said to him.

"No." He said looking down in embarrassment.

"Dude listen I can-"

"Sorry to interrupt, but Marco we got ourselves a monster problem!" Star said pointing at said problem.

Marco and Jackie turn to see the band of monsters and in the front leading them was Ludo.

"Hello there Star Butterfly and friends." Ludo introducing himself to the children. "No guards around so tell me princess are we going to do this the easy way or th-"

Ludo was stopped when a helmet was thrown at him by Star, causing him to fall back.

"Sorry about your helmet Jackie."

"Don't worry I got tons."

"Hard way it is." The little monster said getting up. "GET THEM!"

Hearing that the kids immediately started running and the monsters gave chase. The kids and monsters were running all over the park until finally the monsters had the kids trapped against a wall.

"Games over kiddies, now come with us!" Ludo demanded.

Desperate and thinking fast, Marco with his board in his arms only one thing to do, he placed the board down and kicked it really hard towards the monsters. The board rode along and had crashed painfully into Big Chicken's foot, causing the bird to flail around and making feathers come off it's body, blinding his teammates.

"Alright we're getting somewhere!" Marco happily said as he watched the board roll back towards him.

Using his karate skills the best he can, Marco had kicked the board up and performed a spinning hook kick on it and it went flying into the face of Man Arm. As the gator monster screamed in pain his actions caused major pain for his fellow monsters, because moving around like that caused his large arm to take out most of the monsters, only he and Ludo remained.

"Oh come on it was just suppose to be a simple snatch and grab!" Ludo complained.

"Told you a plan should of been made." The henchman said slowly recovering.

"Here's the finishing blow!" Marco said giving his board a final kick.

The board was now rolling towards Ludo, but the small monster saw it coming and jumped over it.

"Ha, you missed!"

"Wasn't aiming for you."

Ludo turned around to see what Marco was talking about and what he saw was that the board had gone over Man Arm's foot. The monster was losing balance on the board and would be falling towards Ludo.

"I hate kids." Ludo's last words before being crushed by Man Arm.

With the bad guys defeated the three kids retreated to the outside of the park.

"Well that was a day." Jackie commenting on what just happen.

"Yeah, look Jackie I'm sorry for lying to you about me skating."

"Don't sweat it dude, like I was saying before that monster stuff happen I wanted to say I could help you practice."

"Y-you can?" He said in utter shock.

"Yeah, well it's about time for me to head home." She said to him getting on her board and skating off, but would make a quick stop. "By the way, you look really cool out there Marco."

With that being said Jackie finally left and as for Marco he fell back and Star was quick enough to catch him from falling to the ground.

"You okay?" Star asked him.

"She said I looked cool."

"Of course you did, but next time don't hog all the monsters like that." She said helping him stand on his feet. "Being backed into the wall like that was all part of the plan."

"Of course, so you have the plans for next time right?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well you came with me and my thing, so it's only fair that I come with you and do your thing."

"Aw Marco your the best."

"You know it!" He said putting his fist out for a fist bump.

"Yeah!" She said not bumping his hand, but instead grabbing it.

"Still need to work on that."

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed and thank you all for having the patience with me. So next chapter will follow up from here, meaning yes this has continuity! Anyway to know what is coming next, I'll just say that we will go into another dimension. Yeah thing are about to get weirder. Until next time people **R.F.F.** (Review, Favorite, Follow) PEACE!


	8. Prices are good at Quest Buy

Hey there everybody it's me TheAwesomeCoolJay and lets just say I'm so hype for things to come. First of all we got Star returning with a movie special, and we just got a big cluster of new shows that I can't even list them all. My last little huzzah is the fact I recently bought the Friday the 13th video game, awesome right? Anyway on with this fic.

* * *

 **Star vs. the Forces of Evil** is owned by **Daron Nefcy** & **Disney**

* * *

Night was coming towards Echo Creek and in the Diaz household we find one boy with a huge smile on his face heading towards his bed. Marco had every right to be happy at the end of the day, the girl he liked called him cool. To Marco that was the ultimate win for the day and to end the day Marco looked forward to a good night's sleep.

"Can't wait to tell the guys I made a move." He said to himself jumping into bed. "Nothing could possibly ruin how I feel right now."

As Marco drifted off to sleep two mysterious figures had open his window and entered his room.

"So how should we wake him?"

"Don't worry girlfriend I got this!"

One of the mysterious figures had flew towards Marco and picked him, this had succeeded in waking him up, but the figure chose to do a lot more than that. Now this person took this opportunity to fly under Marco and shake him around like a baby with a rattle.

"Please stop whoever you are!" Marco whimpered with his eyes closed.

"Oh my gosh, earth turd you need to know how to chill." The figure finally spoke.

Now at this time it was both a good thing and bad thing happening to Marco right now. The good thing was the fact that this was no stranger and he was not in any real danger. However the bad thing was the fact he knew exactly who this was.

"Pony Head?"

"The one and only."

"And don't forget me the one and only Star Butterfly!" Star revealing herself.

"What are you two doing here?"

"B-Fly you sure he'll be cool about this?"

"Of course, Marco's all about cool."

"Cool with what and can you put me down?" Marco said getting a bit annoyed.

"Whatever you say." Pony Head answering him.

Marco expected Pony Head to float down towards his bed, but Pony Head being herself quickly flew from under him. Marco fell to his bed bounced from it and fell to the floor, as he groaned in pain.

"Hey you wanted to go down." The floating unicorn head princess said smiling at Marco.

Before Marco could say something back Star helped him to his feet.

"Star what's going on?"

"Well Pony Head and I decided to do a little shopping tonight."

"And this shopping is so special that it couldn't take place in the morning."

"Yes because the place we are shopping..." Star grabbed Marco and brought his face close to hers. "Is going to be in another dimension."

"Wait a minute WH-" Marco was silenced when Star put her hand over his mouth.

"Marco use your inside voice." She says removing her hand from his mouth.

"Do your parents know about this?"

"See Star I told you!" Pony Head jumping in the conversation. "Maybe you and that Jackie girl might be wrong about him being cool."

Taking that to heart and didn't want to risk the two of them telling Jackie, Marco decided to prove Pony Head wrong.

"You know what lets go to this other dimension and how about I take it to extreme and just go in my jam-jams!"

"Extreme!" Star excited about Marco's actions.

"Totally wild." Pony Head sarcastically commented.

With everybody ready to go Pony Head pull out her dimensional scissors and open a portal. Star and Pony Head were the first to go, Marco was about to follow but became hesitant, what new dangers will Marco face in this dimension meant for shopping? It was too late chicken out now, Marco walked towards the portal with his eyes closed prepared for the worst. He entered the new dimension and kept his closed, confusing both Star and Pony Head.

"Don't worry Marco we'll protect you from these high prices."

Opening his eyes Marco saw that store wasn't dangerous, but huge with a medieval theme. He was about to talk to the girls about it but he saw the two of them walk away.

"Sorry Marco but me and Pony Head are looking for something together." Star told him.

"Wait, what am I suppose do then?"

"Marco this is a Quest Buy, you'll find something."

As the two girls left, Marco looked around for something to do, as he walked around he saw an item on the floor.

"Well that's just careless." He said walking over to the item, picking it up, and putting it where it belongs. "There we go."

Suddenly a large shadow cast over Marco, the young boy turned around to see a sloth in uniform.

"Kid I saw what you did there and there's one thing I got to ask you." The sloth clerk said.

"W-what?" Marco gulped in fear.

"Would you like a job?"

"Huh?"

* * *

 **Back to Pony Head and Star**

* * *

The two girls were wandering around the store looking for the special item they needed, unknown to them though they would past by a certain monster who stared at them with evil intentions. This was Ludo and he was by himself this time, due to his army needing a break from earlier in the day. He might of been by himself but the small monster didn't let that stop him.

"Alright here's my second chance, no tricks this time princess." Ludo cackled to himself giving chase to them.

As Star and Pony Head continued through they found a bin full of stuff, they got excited because what they are looking for could be in there so the two young females made their way to the bin and begun the search. Their method of searching was to look and if it wasn't what they need toss it, this was unfortunate to Ludo who saw a sword in the air coming his way.

"No not my bod!" Ludo screamed as he jumped out of the way of the blade. "Careful you stupi-" He was silenced once a hammer had crushed him.

The girls kept on searching until finally they found what they were looking for, the limited edition magic t-shirt that had the words **My Bestie bought this and I wear this**.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Yup the big reveal

* * *

"And you said we wouldn't find them." Pony Head said while smirking to Star.

"Alright you got me, wait we need one for Marco." Star reminding her.

Now at first Pony Head was going to say something about that, but she spotted a shirt that Marco will definitely _like_.

"You're right girl I wouldn't forget about Marco." She as she grabbed the shirt from the pile with her mouth. "Okay lets go."

* * *

 **Back on Earth**

* * *

Returning back to Earth, more specifically Marco's room was the three of them, Pony Head had a bag and Star had two bags in her hands.

"I still can't believe that you got a job at Quest Buy!" Pony Head said still surprised.

"Neither can I, but they were looking for help and really didn't care about my age." Marco explained. "Cool of them to let me come in and work whenever, wish I stayed to see the poor guy they're going to beat up for messing up part of the store."

"It was really cool of you to give us that discount." Star said grabbing Marco's shoulders and playfully pushing him around. "You're the best."

"Yeah I am."

"Not the bestest, but you're okay earth... Marco." Pony Head said before opening her portal back to her dimension. "See you crazy kids later!"

Pony Head had finally left and once she was gone Star had handed Marco his bag.

"Still can't believe she got me a shirt."

"See I told you Pony Head is a good friend." Star said as she pulled out her shirt. "Nice and yellow."

"Don't forget about min-" The moment he pulled out the shirt Marco got a more than a little irritated. "Star?"

"Yeah."

"Why is it PINK!"

"Come on Marco pink is definitely your color."

With that being said Marco groaned about the ending result to all of this.

* * *

And there you go a Star focused chapter I think, I don't know why but it was a little difficult making things up, but I like the challenge of making chapters as I go like that. Don't worry I tons of stuff ready for this story, but you just need to wait for and let stuff work in motion. **R.F.F.** (Review, Favorite, Follow) PEACE!


	9. I'm the Star of this party

Hey there my peeps, it's me TheAwesomeCoolJay and I return yet again to make another chapter for this story that is consider cute, but will go dark in a few. The reason the update took so long was because I was deciding if it was time get serious, but I made the decision to do that will be chapter 10. That's all I have to say about that and to answer a guest who reviewed, they're 10 and yes, it would be criminal if Toffee wasn't part of this.

* * *

 **Star vs. the Forces of Evil** is owned by **Daron Nefcy** & **Disney**

* * *

Echo Creek Elementary, just another boring school right? Well actually this school was actually pretty cool because it was the only school to have a Mewman student. Yes Star Butterfly was indeed a special student, which made her be friends with almost everybody in school, almost everybody. There was only one person in school who despised Star and that person was Brittney Wong, who was currently at her locker with her gang of so called friends.

"So did you give the invites out to people." Brittney asking her min- I mean friends.

"Sure did Brittney." Sabrina happily answered, before getting frighten once she saw Brittney move closer to her.

"And did you remember to NOT give and TELL the one person about the invites." Brittney said in a intimidating tone.

"Y-y-yes sir."

"WHAT WAS THAT!"

"I mean yes ma'am, Star Butterfly definitely did not get an invite!"

"Good now my party can be perfect."

That was what this was all about, a party, Brittney's birthday party to be exact. Today the young little rich girl would be turning 11 and tonight she will be the princess. This was the main reason why Brittney didn't want Star at her party, Star was a princess all the time and Brittney only had that privilege once a year, that wasn't fair to her. So tonight will be great, especially since Star wouldn't be there, but what Ms. Wong didn't know that Sabrina did give an invitation to Marco Diaz.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Ah Sabrina, you can't get it right

* * *

In another part of school Marco and Star were present at Marco's locker, where the two would inspect the invitation Marco received.

"Lets see what this is all about." Marco said flipping the invitation card to the other side. "Oh wow!"

"Marco I know that piece of paper is cute looking, but does it really deserve a wow?" Star asked.

"No Star I'm not wowing about the paper, I'm wowing on what is on the paper."

Marco revealed to Star that the information on the paper said that Brittney Wong was having a birthday party tonight. At first Star jumped in excitement hearing that a party was happening tonight, but suddenly had a confused face.

"Wait why didn't I get one?"

"They must of ran out, I mean who wouldn't want Star Butterfly at a party." Marco trying to cheer her up.

"Aw Marco that's so sweet of you." She told him giving him a quick hug. "So I'll see you tonight...where is this happening again?"

"Let me see, oh cool her parents rented the park for her tonight."

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: When your rich I think that's just an everyday thing a person can do.

* * *

Hours passed and it became night, it was the time for peace but at the local Echo Creek Park that word didn't exist. Brittney's parents really like to spoil their daughter, think this is an exaggeration well try saying that again once you take a look the 12 foot chocolate fountain. Not enough for you, the girl also has 4 of Echo Creek's best gourmet chefs to serve at the party tonight. Not enough yet, well to top everything her parents also purchased a obstacle course for her from some popular TV show.

"Everyone give me your attention!"

The kids there all cringed because it was Brittney's voice coming from a megaphone.

"Good you're all focused on me and remember that's how it's suppose to be, sure the things I may have are amazing but don't forget the real prize here is me."

For some reason Brittney expected the people to start cheering for her, surprisingly only one person did but this one person Brittney recognized. Brittney turned around to confirm it and saw that Star Butterfly was actually here. After that Brittney quickly her head to find Sabrina, who quickly hid inside of a trash can.

"I'll deal with you later, right now I have bigger fish to fry." She said turning her attention to Star.

The 11 year old girl notice that the people at the party were admiring Star's party dress, so what better way to do it then to trick the magical girl into doing the obstacle course.

"Hey Star join me on the obstacle course?"

"Really Brittney, and here I thought you didn't like me." Star said going towards Brittney ready to give her a hug.

"Why would you ever think that?" Brittney says putting a hand up holding Star back. "Now come on we're gonna have tons of fun on the Butterfly Wall."

Star only gasped in amazement because there was a course named after her, her excitement really went up once Brittney led her to the course and saw it. The Butterfly Wall was a vertical that spins around and in order for one to beat it you must reach the other platform on the other side. As the two girls stood on the safe platform both were seen smiling, Star was smiling because she was having fun and hanging with a friend, the reason for Brittney's smile was because she was giddy about the fact that Star was going to embarrass herself.

"So who goes first?" Star asked.

"By all means guests go first, I'm already the special girl of tonight."

"Aw that is so sweet of you."

Going first Star jumped and grabbed the vertical wall and the moment she did that it started to spin at a mild speed. Brittney expected Star to either fall off the spinning wall or better yet get sick and puke on her dress, but something else happen. Star held on tight to the spinning wall until she finally saw her opportunity, she jumped off and safely landed on the other platform.

"How?" Brittney at a loss of words.

"The training I do with the guards made that look easy." Star said brushing off some dust on her dress. "Your turn."

Brittney's plan was to make Star look ridiculous, but it failed and now the failure had consequences. She can do this and somehow embarrass herself or not do it lose bit of her reputation at school. Yeah she was going to do it.

"Okay here I go." The birthday girl nervously said jumping to the wall.

Brittney successfully made grabbed the wall, in her mind everything seemed easy now, but that all changed the moment she missed the chance to jump on the other platform. Things would only get worse once the wall started to spin faster, Brittney began to panic, only Star could provide helpful advice.

"Brittney you got to let go!" Star told her.

"YA THINK!"

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Hey I wouldn't call it the best, but at least it is helpful.

* * *

Nothing better to do Brittney let go and landed in her chocolate fountain. Wiping the chocolate out of her eyes, Brittney saw the people at her party just stare at her, she wasn't ready the incoming laughter, but surprisingly that didn't happen the kids actually cheered for her.

"Brittney took a dive in the chocolate fountain awesome!" Justin said being a bit louder than the crowd.

Seeing people actually support her, Brittney smiled because her party turned out to be okay for her, nothing could ruin this moment.

"But lets not forget who got her to do it in the first place, Star Butterfly!" Justin said getting the crowd now to cheer for Star. "She rules!"

Except for that, Brittney immediately crossed her arms in annoyance.

"Star's the worst." She mumbled to herself.

* * *

And that's the end, thanks for reading everybody. I hope you all enjoyed that sorry if our two main characters were not involved so much but I hope you enjoyed everything else. Well like I said next chapter is when I get serious, but no Toffee in the next chapter, no next chapter will feature a character more **_heinous._** Yeah I said it and I'm going to do it **R.F.F.** (Review, Favorite, Follow) PEACE!


	10. Heinous actions

TheAwesomeCoolJay returns! You guys actually thought I was stopping this, no way. Just wanted go the **_SVTFOE_** method, you know be gone for a while and come back being much better... Yeah that's a lie. Actually a lot of work just piled up on me and called to my attention, so I had to pull myself away from fanfiction for a while, but now I am back and ready to give you a great chapter with Heinous results. Get it? I'll stop if needed.

* * *

 **Star vs. the Forces of Evil** is owned by **Daron Nefcy** & **Disney**

* * *

In the castle house of the Butterflies, we find Queen Moon sitting on the couch peacefully reading a book. It was nice and quiet in the house for a read, that's a rarity especially when you have a daughter like Star and a husband who needs to mature just a bit more. She loved her family with all of her heart, but there was times where she just wanted peace and quiet.

"This is nice, now I can finish the first book about the boy wizard." The Queen said turning to the fourth chapter. "Okay lets see how the boy is dealing with this awful family."

Things were going great for Moon, that however was about to come to an end once a loud noise was heard coming towards her door. The Queen closed her book and prepared for the incoming insanity. Bursting through the door was River and on his shoulders was Star and on the ground tied up in a rope was Marco, and all three looked very dirty and muddy.

"So I take you all fun playing... um-"

"Stop the monster my dear." The King answering his wife.

"Stop the monster?"

"Yeah mom, it's a cool game where the princess, that's me, is protected by her knight, that's dad, from the scary monster." Star explained.

"The monster is me." Marco said not feeling any good about that game. "Can someone tell me again why a little guy like me was made the monster?"

"Marco the knight is meant to protect the princess and I've been doing that since Star was a baby. River said smiling remembering the moments back in the day, but would soon look at Marco and have a stern look. "Besides Star needs to protected from a monster like you."

"Dad!"

"It was just a joke sweetie!"

"I get the feeling you are trying to say something about me King Butterfly." Marco uttered as he scooted a bit away from the King.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Yeah the overprotective dad will never get old.

* * *

"I can understand how the two of you got all messy but Star why do you look a mess?" Her mother asked.

"Just being my warrior princess self, besides I just can't let these two have all the fun." Star explained as she jumped down from her father's shoulders.

The moment she stepped down Star had made the mud that was on her spread more on the floor, this cause Moon to get a little annoyed.

"Star why can't you do more lady-like activities?"

"Come on mom get with the times, girls are so much different now, we just don't stay inside and read books we go and see the movie version."

"I'll have you know young lady my time wasn't all about reading books, there were times were things got serious."

"Yeah like always speak proper, make you sure eat all fancy, and make sure your posture is perfect, so serious." Star mumbled under her breath, but loud enough for her mother to hear.

"Okay Princess Smart Mouth how's about you go to your room!" The Queen said getting up and having enough of Star's comebacks.

"Fine I will." She answered back with irritation while going up the stairs but stopping midway. "And while I'm there I'll act more lady-like by balancing a book on my head, will you like that?"

"It would be DELIGHTFUL!"

With that little argument over both female Butterflies stormed off in their own separate ways. While that happen both Marco and King Butterfly felt very awkward during the whole experience.

"Are they going to be okay?" Marco spoke up.

"They just need time... a whole lot of time." River told him already knowing how these situation works.

Up in her room, Star Butterfly was having a small tantrum of throwing every book she had against the wall. One book she picked up and toss was the Book of Spells and once it laid against wall on the floor Glossaryck popped out.

"Hey I don't go around flipping your home!" Glossaryck said.

"Sorry Glossaryck, but mom got me feeling like this."

"What happen?"

"She just got really mad at me for not being lady-like."

"Oh that's not good."

"What's the big deal if I like to do some things that some girls don't do."

"It's not that, the silly squabble between you and your mom will be resolved later, it's something much worse." He said picking with his beard. "Your actions might draw the attention of some-"

Glossaryck stopped when heard muffled screams behind him. The tiny turned around to see robot guards have Star in their arms and escape through a different dimension.

"I really should pay attention more, now what should I do to save the child?" He wondered for a bit and finally an idea popped in. "I know just get another child to save child!

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Logic everybody.

* * *

Star was being carried somewhere, she didn't know where she was going though because her kidnappers had put a blindfold on her. Once they had arrived at their destination they removed the blindfold and once Star's vision was clear her worst nightmare had come true, Star was at St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses. Star was about to scream but suddenly a hand covered her mouth to prevent that.

"There will be none of that." The voice coming from the person who had their hand on Star's mouth. "When I bring my hand back to my side, you will calm down and address me as Miss Heinous."

* * *

And we end it with part 1. Yeah I know your all probably mad at me for just coming back and doing a part chapter, but you have to trust me. Next chapter will be awesome cause a certain tumblr's AU will be strongly referenced in the next one. Stick around and also don't forget to **R.F.F.** (Review, Favorite, Follow) this story and/or me and PEACE!


	11. It's Not Criminal!

Hey everybody TheAwesomeCoolJay comes back and here to deliver another chapter for the people. I hope your all ready because this chapter here will kickoff all the major events for the future and also pay attention and try to recognize the person's AU influenced in this. All right I stalled long enough let us begin.

* * *

 **Star vs. the Forces of Evil** is owned by **Daron Nefcy** & **Disney**

* * *

The moment Miss Heinous introduced herself a chill went down Star's spine, could it have been the horrible things she assumed this lady was going to do or was it just the lady's appearance? Whatever the reason we do know this, Star is scared but at the same time angry about this whole situation, in her mind Star put together the only person who could have caused this to happen.

"My mom did all this, didn't she?"

"I beg your pardon?" Miss Heinous' replied.

"My mom set all of this up, because I'm not a proper princess, come on tell me right!"

"Oh young Butterfly, you couldn't be more wrong."

Star was so confused as the headmistress ordered her robot guards to walk with her inside the reform school.

"You see Star your mother may mention bringing you here but all that was an empty threat, it seems her love for you is what's keeping you safe."

"Keeping me safe, what do you mean by that?"

"All I want to do is fix princesses but according to your Mother and the Magic High Commission suppressing individuality and free spirit is apparently a crime." Heinous said as she placed her hands on the double doors in front of her. "Crime or not the results in the turn out to be perfect." She said pushing the doors open.

The robots holding Star walked ahead to the next section of the school and what Star saw next made her feel a new level of disturbed. This new area was filled with princesses around Star's age, but they didn't act their age they actually behaved like typical princesses. The activities the girls were doing consisted of whistling tunes with animals, ballroom dancing with the robot guards, and walking while balancing books on their heads.

"Be amazed young one because what you are witnessing is-"

"Horrible." Star interrupting her.

"I was going to say amazing but everyone is entitled to their own opinion."

"No this is horrible, just look at these girls they look terrible!" The little Butterfly commented upon seeing the girls' facial expressions. "What torture do you put them through."

"Torture how dare you, what I do-"

Heinous stopped because a noise had just came to her ear, she turned around to see that the noise came from a book falling off a princess' head. Anger rose in Miss Heinous as she walked over to the princess that dropped the book.

"Posture is very important to a princess and balancing books is good practice." She said picking up the book. "But by dropping the book you fail at practice, which means you fail at being a princess, that's bad and you know what happens to those who are bad."

The little princess simply gulped hearing that, she quickly grabbed the book from the headmistress and placed it back on her head. Pleased at her results Miss Heinous returned back to Star.

"As I was saying torture is not associated here, what we do have is a solitary conform-ment chamber for the stubborn ones who don't want to learn."

"You won't change me." Star sternly told her.

"We dealt with your kind before, oh Gemini."

A door across the hall had open and out came a short old wrinkly troll man.

"You called m'lady?" Gemini responded.

"Fix this one like the other one please?"

"What other one?" The young princess curiously asked.

The answer Star received was a horrible one because coming from behind Gemini was Pony Head, but her appearance is what left Star speechless.

"Quite a handful that one was, but now she is fixed ." The headmistress said proudly. "Now Gemini go and this one a proper _**lady**_."

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Figured out who's AU it is yet!

* * *

Outside the gates of St. Olga's stood a person banging on the gate, this person was Marco but it seemed like he was disguised as a princess.

"Glossaryck I understand that the magic sensors here would detect you, I understand going in disguise, but please tell me what's your suppose to mean!" Marco angrily said to himself because Glossaryck wasn't actually there. "Talking about I'm the key to a revolution, I swear he is making stuff up."

At that very moment a robot guard had came and open the gate and looked down at little person in front of him.

"Hi there I'm Princess Marco and I guess I'm a wayward princess." The boy disguised as a girl nervously chuckled.

After a quick examination the robot guard picked up Marco and carried him inside of St. Olga's. When they were inside the guard placed Marco down in the a room where princesses were practicing ballroom dancing with each other. Now inside Marco looked around for Star.

"Okay Star where can you... Pony Head?" Marco surprised upon seeing her.

It was indeed Pony Head, but Marco could tell there was something off with her. Although it seem risky Marco knew he needed her help, so he danced his way over to her.

"Hey Pony Head." He whispered.

"Greetings fellow princess." The reformed Pony Head replied.

"What did they do to you?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You're a lot different from the Pony Head I know, wait a minute." That was when an idea finally came to Marco. "The Pony Head I know."

"I beg your pardon?"

"From now I shall address you as _Pointy Head._ "

"That's... fine." She answered with a bit of an eye twitch.

"Also I'm going to let you know that I Princess _Marco_ declare myself to be cooler than you."

"Of course." She said this time with her teeth gritted in a smile.

"Finally I want you to admit that you are nothing but a scared girl putting on an act."

"NOW YOU MESSED UP!" The floating princess shouted having enough.

This got all of the princesses and guards attention, as they saw the angry Pony Head shake off the makeup on her face.

"It's Pony Head, you will never be cooler than me, and this is not an act this is the real me you understand!"

"Loud and clear." Marco said to her giving her a thumbs up.

This celebration was short because the robot guards now surrounded them.

"You're around us like we did something wrong, all we did was express ourselves." Marco defending Pony Head and himself. "You can make all the rules you want but you can never change who we are, it's not criminal to be an individual!"

The guards had enough and were about to act, but suddenly they saw that they were surrounded by the princesses who decided to finally take a stand. Now the guards were bigger, but the princesses were bigger in numbers and the guards knew that. Knowing this is a battle they can't win the guards quickly exited the area and the moment they left the princesses started to cheer for Marco.

"Thank you Princess... sorry but's what your name?" A princess from the cheering crowd asked.

"I'm-"

"She is Princess Marco Turdina give her praise!" Pony Head interrupting Marco.

As soon as she said that the crowd of girls started to chant Turdina which made Marco feel a little uneasy.

"Really?"

"Be mad at me later we got to go save Star!"

As a rebellion started above no one knew the horrible actions happening under them. Down below in St. Olga's conform-ment chamber Star was forcibly subjected to audio telling her how to be a proper princess. This audio came from small speakers on special gloves Heinous had on and while she made Star listen, Gemini had held Star in place.

"Star Butterfly... will... not... change!" Star struggled to say as she continued to resist.

"Just stop and give in to this better life!" The headmistress commanded.

Suddenly the door of the chamber busted open, getting all of their attention, was Marco and Pony Head.

"What is this?"

"A rescue, duh!" Pony Head said as she shot out of her horn at Gemini.

With him down Heinous backed off Star as this new princess moved towards her.

"W-Who are you?"

"Princess Marco and your time here is over!" Marco said as he went over to Star.

At first Heinous was going to say something back, but the security monitors she had down here showed her the truth. The princesses were now taking control of the prison like school and Heinous knew after they take Saint Olga's they will be coming after her, so it was time to retreat.

"I'll be back and next time I will be coming for you Princess Marco!" She said as she picked up her servant and ran off.

"Alright, Star are you-"

He stopped because Star immediately hugged him.

"Thank you Marco, you didn't just save me, you saved Pony and the rest of the princesses."

"Yeah I guess I did." Marco said all embarrassed.

"And you look so cute in your outfit."

"I do like the hair, that's all I'm going to say." Pony commented.

"Lets just go."

* * *

 **Returning home and 1 explanation to Moon in her room later**

* * *

"And that's what happen." Star ending her story to her mother. "Sorry for making you worry and sorry about that fight we had."

Queen Butterfly replied in a way only a mother could, she simply hugged her daughter tightly.

"You shouldn't be sorry for anything sweetie, I'm sorry for even starting a argument with you." Moon told her, but she would turn her attention to someone else. "Why didn't you tell me Glossaryck?"

The embodiment of the book simply looked at Moon and ate his pudding.

"You would of been spotted, the commission would of been spotted, I could of been spotted, if that happen don't you think Star and the other princesses would of been in greater danger."

Moon hesitated because she wanted to be against it, but deep down she knew he was right.

"I'll admit using a kid to save the day was a gamble but I won it, besides I think Star's going to need to arm herself."

"Glossaryck you know Star can't go around carrying a weapon."

"I'm okay with that." Star chimed in.

"Star!"

"It doesn't really look like a weapon, but it is used as one and it is passed down on your side of the family."

"You don't mean..."

"Oh I most definitely mean." Glossaryck said this time getting serious as he put his spoon down.

"But she isn't old enough yet."

"The time for tradition is over."

"Mom what's going on?" The princess asked really confused.

"Star..." Moon stopped but would resume again as she took a deep breath. "It's about time you received the wand."

* * *

And there we have it people Heinous is stopped and well someone is finally getting the wand. I hope you all enjoyed it and I hope you are already to expect more from me because now the adventures are about to really step up! **R.F.F** (Review, Favorite, Follow) everybody PEACE!


	12. Wand practice

What's good my peeps it's me TheAwesomeCoolJay and I return to give you another chapter in this story that will make have a GOOD TIME! I tried to hard with that one didn't I? Anyway how's it going everybody, hope your spending holidays the best way you can and hope your ready for that best to become better. Why would things get better, well in today's chapter not only will you get to see Star in action with her wand you'll only also get to meet a certain bad guy we all know and love.

* * *

 **Star vs. the Forces of Evil** is owned by **Daron Nefcy** & **Disney**

* * *

A simple target with a drawing of a monster taped to it was all that needed to be hit. No loud crowds, no pressure, no chance of humiliation, not a big deal right? Well it seem to be a very big deal for Star who couldn't even get a drop of magic to shoot of the wand

"Star you're doing very badly." Glossaryck bluntly said.

"Come on it's my first try!" Star responding to the negative commentary.

"Yeah and your first try is terrible."

"Glossaryck is this what you call constructive criticism?" Queen Butterfly questioned in a irritated tone.

"Well actually it's a mix of that and destructive criticism." The little blue man explained as he turned his attention back to Star. "Star get better."

"How is this helping her?" Marco jumping in against Glossaryck's teaching methods.

"Honesty is the best policy, brutal honesty is the rule of life Marco."

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: I now declare that an actual thing. Somebody call Congress or find me the people who make quotes special.

* * *

Seeing how Glossaryck was providing no real help Moon stepped in to help her daughter.

"Star what seems to be troubling you?"

"What are you talking about mom, I just have the one most important thing in our family past down to me early." She answered obviously sounding stress with a twitch of an eye to boot. "I got no problems."

"Oh my little princess you don't need have feel like that." Queen Butterfly reassuring her daughter while placing a hand on her shoulder. "You know my first try with the wand wasn't the best."

"Really?"

"Yeah your mother's wand time was crazy." Glossaryck jumping in the conversation. "At first she thought she killed a person and she did a crazy spell just to take a finger."

"Glossaryck!"

"Just a finger?" Both Star and Marco not believing that the queen would just waste a spell on just taking a finger.

"It proved a point and got the job didn't it?!" Moon said losing her patience. "Star just concentrate on something in your mind and the magic will come out of the wand."

"The imagination of a young kid and a magic wand... Marco take a few steps back."

Not one for taking Glossaryck's advice, but knowing how wild Star can be Marco backed up a bit. Star now using her imagination this time focus with her wand and in a few seconds the wand started to glow a bit.

"That's it you got it!" Moon said getting all excited.

At that moment a rainbow ray of magic came out of the wand, but instead of going straight and hitting the target the beam went up. Going up in the air the magic blast took a U-turn and came back down hitting and taking Moon out in the process.

"Oh my gosh, I didn't mean to do that!" Star said in concern for her mother.

"It's okay Star, it's just practice." Glossaryck trying to calm her down. "These things happen... sometimes."

"But what about my mom?"

"Don't worry, I'll just take her inside and tend to her?"

"Tend to her, but she looks okay." Marco said seeing the Queen move a bit.

"Magic isn't that simple, sometimes it has effects." He explained as he used his magic to pick up Moon. "My liege are you okay?"

"Globgor!" The only thing Moon said.

"That can't be good, alright I'm going to go fix your mom, Star keep practicing."

With Moon and Glossaryck gone, Star threw her wand to the target in frustration and in response Marco went over to her. Unknown to the kids they were being watched by individuals in a bush behind a fence. They were Ludo and his monster gang peeking at the two kids.

"That brat has the wand now, that means a easy take boys!" Ludo happily telling his monsters.

"Master Ludo shall we act?" Buff Frog asked.

"In a minute, let me just dream more about my life once I have the wand." He said closing his eyes and imaging. "Don't worry my sweet I am a certified life guard."

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Every season reference is mine to play with!

* * *

Back to Star and Marco, the boy checked on his friend to make sure she was alright.

"Don't feel bad Star, it took me a while to do a basic karate stance."

"Marco I thought I was going to have this down once I grabbed the wand."

"Yeah that changed it did was cool, but everything needs to practiced on." The safe kid said placing a hand on her shoulder. "Even magic."

"But what if I still don't understand it."

"Hey you got me remember, Star I'll always be by your side to give you a helping hand."

Hearing him say that caused the princess to feel happy and confident, so confident that she went over to go grab her wand and begin practicing again.

"Marco you're the best." The princess said as she picked up her wand. "I'm glad we're fri-"

Star stopped the moment she turned around and saw that Marco was held captive by monsters. Coming from behind the monsters was Ludo who had a very big smile on his face.

"Sorry to interrupt, but if you want your little friend back I suggest you give me that wand." Ludo told her.

Seeing Marco in that position made Star feel angry, in her mind she wanted to hit Ludo with something but what she had in her mind could not possibly happen. Suddenly Star's wand began to glow again, getting the young girl's attention. It took a few seconds but Star realized what was going on so wasting no time she aimed her wand at Ludo.

"Oh please, we both know a rainbow to head is going to hap-"

Ludo was silenced once he was hit by something that surprised the monsters and Marco, it was a narwhal.

"What just happen?"

"Narwhal blast happen, now if you other monsters don't want a taste I suggest you put Marco down and back off!"

Not wanting to have a narwhal blasted on them the monsters grabbed Ludo and used their dimensional scissors and left. The moment they left Star immediately went to Marco to see if he was okay.

"Star you just used your wand, correctly!"

"Yeah I guess I did." She said while looking at her wand. "I guess saving my bestie was my big focus."

"Well thanks for the save and hey your bestie is going to help you master that wand." Marco happily told her until something came to his attention. "We should probably check on your mom."

That being said the two went inside to make sure the queen was alright and to tell her the great news.

* * *

There you go my friends I hope you enjoyed it, oh and rule of life don't ever interrupt a moment between Star and Marco otherwise you get the narwhal. So my gameplan is to update everything before 2018 hits and I just got two more to go. I think I got it. So remember to **R.F.F** (Review, Favorite, Follow) everybody PEACE!


	13. Trollish motives

Hey there everybody it's me TheAwesomeCoolJay and I'm here to give you another chapter. Well here we are in 2018, which means a new year... of PROCRASTINATING! Just kidding folks, no slowing down for me lets get this story on the road. Oh by the way, what to expect here... well let me just say one word. **Lawyers.**

* * *

 **Star vs. the Forces of Evil** is owned by **Daron Nefcy** & **Disney**

* * *

Another normal boring day at Echo Creek Elementary... is what a student might say, but today promise to be not so boring as the students were amazed by Star flying by on a cloud with a face.

"What's everybody staring at?" Star asked.

"Could be-"

"Marco I was actually talking to Cloudy."

"Could be the horns Star, they are the really pretty." The magical being happily said

"Aw, thank you."

Entering the class room Star hopped off of her magic cloud and sat in her desk.

"Well thanks for the ride Cloudy."

"Anything for you Star."

Pulling out her wand, Star made Cloudy disappear and while the cloud did smile the moment he started to fade away he did let out a somewhat painful scream.

"You sure their okay when you do that?" Marco asked with concern in his voice.

"I'm sure they're fine with it." She says happily as she begins to hum a tune to herself and at the same time turn to see most of her classmates staring at her. "Oh hey there everybody, check my wand out it can do tons of other magic."

"Star Butterfly rules!" Justin happily shouts as he and the rest of the students go and surround Star.

"Star can your wand make a pie?" Chelsea asked.

"Totally!"

"Star can I eat the pie?" Moobs asked with hunger in his eyes.

"I knew you ask that!"

"Hey Star can you raise the dead with your wand?" Janna asked with a mischievous smile.

"Janna magic can do anything!"

"Star don't do any of Janna's request?" Marco quickly commented.

"Don't worry Marco, me and you can still magic together." The troublemaking girl said giving the safe kid a wink.

"Please don't say that again."

* * *

TheAwesomeCoollJay: That ship just works... by the way you see what I did with the words there. XD

* * *

"Star can you and the rest kids get ready for class?" An unknown voice said.

"Sure... wait a minute that doesn't sound fun?" The princess said as she turned to the person who said that.

The rest of the class turned around to see the kid who would say something boring like that, but to their surprise the one who said it wasn't a kid at all. In fact the only adult in the classroom and the kids teacher, Miss Skullnick, who appeared to be irritated by her students not prepared for the day.

"Oh hey there Skullnick."

"Enough with the cheap magic tricks Star it's time for class!"

"Cheap magic, Miss Skullnick be ready to be amazed!" Star announced as she prepared to use her wand.

She had no idea what she was doing but the princess knew she just needed to impress her teacher. A beam of magic came out of her wand and hit their teacher, Star appeared to be happy with what she done but taking a look at the end results her face had another expression.

"Star you turned our teacher into a troll!" Marco screamed out.

"I'm a what now?" Skullnick looked at her hands and saw that her hands and the rest of her skin are now pale green. "MY LIFE IS OVER!"

"Don't worry I can fix it... I think?"

As chaos happen in the classroom a familiar group of monsters were watching from outside the school. Across the street from the school there was Ludo and his monsters hiding in the bushes and watching Star again.

"Look at that brat with the wand." Ludo hissed out of jealousy. "Just misusing that great power, once I get my hands on it I'-"

"Yes master we get it, you want a big buff body and a lot beautiful women around you we heard it before." Buff Frog interrupting Ludo.

"Don't hate on the dream it will happen." He tells them as a tear goes down his eye still thinking about it. "So anyone have any ideas to get the wand?"

Upon hearing that the monsters had an awkward silence, no one could think of anything and worse is if the idea was stupid than there would be consequences by Ludo.

"Oh come on, somebody say something!"

"Ooh, ooh, Master Ludo I think I have an idea?" Lobster Claws speaking up.

"All right Lobster Claws lets hear it."

"So what if we go in there and ask for it?"

"Really?" The small leader asked in a deadpan tone.

"Worth a shot."

"Lobster Claws does the word butter bother in anyway."

"No, why do you ask?"

"Because when I'm about to-" Ludo stopped because he heard clapping.

All of the monsters heard clapping, they turned around to find the source coming from a figure in a black trench coat with a hood over his head.

"That idea won't work but props for saying something." The mysterious figure said.

"Oh great a creepy human, Buff Frog take care of this!"

"With pleasure." The frog monster happily complied with as he cracked his knuckles.

The person didn't seem be afraid of the monster coming towards him, in fact he seemed ready to actually fight. Buff Frog threw a punch but the stranger blocked and caught it with his arm, Buff Frog went for another shot but again the stranger caught the attack. With both of his opponent's arms the stranger had kneed Buff Frog in the stomach. The monster would soon back up and place his hands on the area that hurts, but that would prove to be bad because the stranger would deliver a hard punch to the monster's face. This knocked Buff Frog back and on the ground, opening his eyes Buff Frog could see Ludo standing over him, and he didn't look happy.

"What are you doing?" Ludo shouting at him. "When I say take care of this I mean TAKE CARE OF THIS!"

"Y-Yes master."

Jumping back into the fight Buff Frog went for a big punch, but the stranger saw it coming so he dodged it and caught his arm again and this time put it in a standing arm bar. With his opponent down the stranger moved in closer to Buff Frog.

"Get ready to say your goodbyes." The stranger whispered.

Buff Frog didn't know what that meant, but it didn't matter now because at that very moment the stranger had just dislocated Buff Frog's arm. The monster fell to the ground in pain, which shocked all the other monsters.

"Y-Your pretty good for a creepy human." Ludo says completely terrified of this person.

"I am no creep." He says as the person pulls the hood off. "And I am definitely no human."

The reveal to the monsters was surprising because this guy was right he is no human, but a monster, a lizard type of monster.

"Your a monster."

"Yes, you may call me Toffee."

"Toffee... I like it, but why are you here?" Ludo asked.

"The girl and her family with have history, but I look to aid those who share a common enemy with me." Toffee explained as he pulled out his own dimensional scissors and cut open a portal. "Lets talk about this more at your castle."

"That sounds and is a good idea." The bird monster said. "Come on _Baby_ Frog lets go."

"Actually no he stays here."

"Say what?" Both Ludo and Buff Frog responding.

"This was obviously your best and I took him down with ease, I think it's time get rid of the old and start with something new."

A conflict was in Ludo right now as he turned to see his monster using his good arm to make his towards him.

"Master Ludo please don't listen to him." Buff Frog desperately begging.

"Do you want the wand or do you want to keep failing?"

Hearing that from Toffee seem to help make Ludo's decision.

"Monsters lets go." He ordered as he was the first one to walk through the portal.

The rest of the monsters took a moment to look at Buff Frog but proceeded through the portal. The last person to look at the abandoned monster was Toffee who left by waving goodbye at the fallen monster. With the portal closing and all of his comrades gone Buff Frog was at a loss of words of what to do now.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Wow this is really sad... So lets see if the end can cheer everyone up.

* * *

Back in the classroom Skullnick is still crying about being a troll, the students try to calm her down but to no avail. While their doing Star and Marco discuss on how to fix this situation.

"Can't you just reverse it?"

"Marco it's not that easy, I need time to actually think about this." Star stressing about this whole thing. "Besides maybe she'll like being a troll.

Before Macro could question that Principal Skeeves came through the door.

"Skullnick bad news due to some budget cuts I'll have to fire you."

Hearing that caused Skullnick to stop being sad and become angry. Standing up now Skullnick swung a fist at her desk and destroyed it with one punch.

"YOUR GOING TO DO WHAT!" The troll lady shouted.

"Nothing, you can keep your job and you'll get a raise too." Skeeves quickly said as he got out of there.

Noticing what she did there Skullnick seemed to be a bit a calm now.

"Maybe I can work with this."

"Wow can't believe things worked out in the end." Marco said.

"Told you she would like it."

* * *

And there you go Skullnick is finally a troll and Toffee has made his appearance, and wow he moves fast with his plans. Anyway next chapter will be heartwarming, because this chapter will show Star's view on monsters. Well that's all for now **R.F.F.** (Review, Favorite, Follow) PEACE!


	14. Monster in my closet

Hey there everybody it's me TheAwesomeCoolJay and first things first I am so sorry for being gone for so long. I didn't want that to happen but exams came and I really needed to study. Hopefully I passed. But enough of that lets talk about me and today's story. So I now have a Discord, just another way to connect and talk to you guys and today's chapter will handle a issue that really needs stop being an issue. Anyway enjoy everybody!

* * *

 **Star vs. the Forces of Evil** is owned by **Daron Nefcy** & **Disney**

* * *

The past few days Marco has been acting a little strange around Star. Every time Star asked where they should play the safe kid would always say anywhere but his house, he never explained his reasons why. Today though, Star was going to find out why Marco doesn't want her at his house.

"Alright Diaz, ready or not here I come." The young princess said with a determined face walking down the stairs in her home.

Spotting his daughter, King Butterfly attempted to invite her to breakfast.

"Good morning my little princess." River happily greeting Star. "You're up early my dear, trying to get some training with your father."

"No dad, just on my way to see Marco." She tells him as she opens the front door and leaves.

Hearing that caused the king to break the table in half in anger, which caused the queen to come.

"River what's wrong?" Moon asked in concern.

"My queen, Marco is at it again, he's stealing our daughter away from us!"

"Not this again."

As commotion was going on in there, outside we see little Star walking and looking determined and focus on what she was doing. Her timing of doing this was great because it was the weekend, and no kid in their right mind wanted to be up early for the weekend.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Seriously who gets up early, I mean if you got something planned then okay. But you better enjoy that precious time of sleep!

* * *

Star made it to the Diaz's house and knocked on the door, answering it was Marco's mom, Angie.

"Morning Star." Mrs. Diaz happily greeting the little girl. "Marco you have a guest."

Marco walked out of the kitchen in his jam-jams and holding his favorite bowl of cereal, Captain Blanche's Sugar Seeds.

"Who is-" He stopped when he saw that the person at the door was Star. "Well got to go." Marco said as he quickly slurped his cereal down and ran upstairs.

"Get back here mister!" Star responded and giving chase.

"Play nice you two." Angie tells them as she closes the door.

Making it to his room, Marco quickly tried to close and lock the door but Star proved to be too quick as she kept the door from being closed all the way.

"Marco what's going on?"

"Nothing's going on!" Marco replied back struggling to close the door. "Give it up Star, there's no way you're getting in!"

"Well it's a good thing I have a magic wand then." She told him as she pulled it out of her pocket.

"Uh-oh."

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: It was at this moment Marco knew, shoot you know the rest.

* * *

A blast of magic shot the door wide open and even sent Marco flying to his bed. Recovering, Marco open his eyes to see Star having her magic wand pointed straight at his face.

"Lets not do anything crazy here Star."

"Sure, but first tell me why you don't want me here."

"I really don't want you to know." He tells both nervous and scared at the same time.

"Friends don't keep secrets from other friends Marco, especially best friends."

Before anymore words could be said a noise came from Marco's closet, getting both of their attention. Star thought about it for a minute and came to the conclusion of why Marco doesn't want her in his house.

"Oh you just have a pet." The magic princess said calming down and taking her wand out of his face. "You should of just told me you were keeping a pet Marco, I can help you hide it away from your parents and help you take care of it." She tells him as she makes her way to the closet.

"Star wait!"

It was already too late Star had open the closet.

"Hello cute little... monster?"

"Hello Star Butterfly." Buff Frog awkwardly greeting the princess.

Star was surprised to see Ludo's right hand monster lying down in her best friend's closet, she had so many questions about this but one thing was clear. It was time to blast a monster with a narwhal.

"Narwha-"

"Star stop!" Marco yells out as he gets in between Star and Buff Frog.

"Marco what are you doing?"

"There's no reason to hurt him."

"Marco he is a monster, there is tons of reasons to hurt him." She tells him as she keeps her wand up. "What's he even doing here?"

"I brought him here!"

"What?"

"A few days ago when we were on the playground at school I found him around the bushes." He explains to her. "I was scared of him at first, but when I took a look at him he looked so sad and he had a broke arm, Star I couldn't just leave him alone like that."

"So you just snuck him in your house, Marco that is so dangerous!"

"Getting no food and staying out with a broken arm is even more dangerous!"

"Marco he's a monster, you have no idea what he is planning!"

"Star days have past, if he wanted to do something he would of have done it by now!"

"But he is part of Ludo's-"

"No I am not!" Buff Frog finally speaking up.

Both Star and Marco turned their attention to the monster, who stood up and was ready to say what was on his mind.

"I am no longer with Ludo, after all my years of service he abandoned me and left me broken." The Russian monster told them while looking at his left arm that is still broken. "Your friend took me in and showed me kindness, even after all I did to you two, I am truly grateful and I will never hurt him."

"See Star, he's good." Marco commented.

"But if you don't believe me, go ahead and strike me now."

"See Star go ahead and... wait what!"

Buff Frog used his good arm to keep Marco away and gave Star a clear shot. The princess couldn't believe it, the monster gave her the okay to just shoot him and she did feel sorry for him about being left alone. Lots of thing were going on in her mind, but finally Star was ready to make a decision, she aimed her wand at Buff Frog and took a shot.

"Star you didn't have to..." Marco stopped once he saw Buff Frog wasn't hurt but instead his arm was fixed.

"You healed me." Buff Frog said surprised.

"You didn't hurt Marco and you aren't with Ludo no more, I guess you're okay." Star explaining her actions.

Overwhelmed with joy Buff Frog picked up both Star and Marco in a swinging hug.

"Oh thank you thank you, I really appreciate the both of you accepting me!"

"Don't mention it, I still can't believe you let little Ludo beat you up." Star giggled.

Buff Frog stop swinging and got serious.

"It was not Ludo who bested me in combat." The frog monster clarified.

"One of the other monsters then?" The safe kid asked.

"No, this was someone new."

"New?" Both Star and Marco spoke.

"Yes, he is called Toffee."

* * *

And that is the end hope you all enjoyed. So yeah this chapter was about racism, you can tell if you paid attention to Star just calling Buff Frog bad just because he was a monster. I hope I did my best in trying send a message here, that was main goal, together in this world we need to stop being so ignorant to each other. Secondary goal was to follow how the show itself is actually doing it, I think I handle it well.

So next chapter is... well I don't even know myself, let me know in the reviews what you want, continuation with Toffee or something to with other characters. I'm not out ideas I just don't want rush into things, but that's why your all here to see if I make the right choices. Well that's all I have **R** **.F.F.** (Review, Favorite, Follow) PEACE!


	15. The boy with the record

Hey there everybody, TheAwesomeCoolJay returns to deliver another wild chapter. Okay I hate exams in college. The studying time you have to put in is insane, so most of my time was studying and doing exams. Doesn't mean I still can't find my own time to update my stories. Anyway today's chapter isn't about monsters or learning how to do magic, no today we focus on how a young girl reacts to a bad boy.

* * *

 **Star vs. the Forces of Evil** is owned by **Daron Nefcy** & **Disney**

* * *

Another regular day going by in Echo Creek Elementary and another day Star and Marco would have their usually meeting at their lockers.

"So how do you think you did on that spelling test?" Marco asking Star.

"I think I owned it Marco, all the words were easy!" The young princess answering him.

"Glad to hear it, I think I did pretty good too."

"Come on Diaz you know you're too smart for the class."

"Come on Star don't brag on me like that." The boy said while rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"But it's true you're just T-W-O smart."

"Star you don't have to... wait how did you just spell that?"

"T-W-O."

"Star that's two."

"I know." She innocently answered.

"That's the number two Star!" Marco told her, but would soon deadpan because of a certain realization.

That entire spelling test was fill in the blank and almost all of the words sounded the same but were actually spelled differently.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Homophones ladies and gentlemen, did I bring back any memories of doing this kind of work?

* * *

"Everything okay Marco?"

"Lets just do a quick rundown on our words." He replied focusing his attention back to Star. "Okay once I say a sentence I want you to spell out the right word."

"No problem Marco."

"So when the day is over it becomes..."

"K-N-I-G-H-T."

"The day becomes a guy with a sword and armor?"

"Okay maybe I goofed on that, but give me another one."

"Make sure to tie that rope in a..."

"N-O-T."

"There's a k in front of the word Star."

"Then I guess I was _not_ right for that one." She said smiling at the pun she just made.

"Star." Marco replied back in a bland tone.

"Okay, give me one more."

"I'm Luigi, number..."

"W-o-n!"

"You spelled it like that too, that's awesome." An unknown voice said from behind.

Both Star and Marco turned around to see who said that, but when Marco saw the person he didn't look to happy, but in Star's eyes this person was someone special. This person was a boy, probably just a year older than Star and Marco, whose hair covered his eyes, and clothing made him look like a bad boy. Something Star seems to be attracted to.

"See ya." The boy tells Star while walking off.

When he walked off, Star immediately grabbed Marco by his hoodie to learn more information about that boy.

"Marco who was that?"

"That was Oskar Greason, a kid who's not even trying." He explained to her.

"You're right about that." Star says letting go of Marco and placing her hands on her now red cheeks. "He already has me under his spell."

"Say what now?"

* * *

 **Hours later and now at the Diaz's house**

* * *

"So what are we doing in my room again?"

"Your going to help me study for the next test we have tomorrow so I can impress Oskar with my brain." The princess told him while getting all love-struck thinking of her plan and Oskar. "The bad boys always go for the smart girls."

"Star you know I'm kind of a bad boy myself." The safe kid brought up.

"Marco don't be silly, now come on no more distractions."

As the two begin to study, Marco's phone went off and stopped them. Normally this doesn't affect Star much, but it sounded like Marco has got a new ringtone. Star couldn't get that out of her head until finally Marco answered it, talked, and hanged up the phone.

"Sorry about that, my grandma called me."

"I-It's lets continue."

* * *

 **The next day and after class**

* * *

With another test done Star and Marco were at their lockers again, but instead of a chat between the two, Marco was actually comforting Star, who had her head on her locker in shame. Why she did that, well it is because she knew she did bad on the test because she didn't know anything.

"All of that time studying wasted!" The princess complained.

"Doesn't help that you spent most of that time just calling my phone." The safe kid said under his breath.

"Hey!" Star hearing him. "Your ringtone was catchy."

"It's meant to be ironic."

"Now Oskar will never be interested."

"But I like space unicorn." A voice from behind them said.

Turning around Marco and Star saw Oskar had appeared again, this time with his keytar.

"It's Star right?" Oskar asking the princess.

"Yeah."

"Didn't do good on a test again."

"Yeah." She replies, with her tone sounding more sad.

"So we have a lot in common."

"Yeah... wait we what now?"

"I remember when I was in Skullnick's class, never real passed tests like those."

"How did you even advance?" Marco commenting.

"Really." Star said ignoring Marco and advancing more to Oskar. "What else do we have in common?"

"Probably a lot more, want to walk and talk about it?"

"Sure."

Although Marco couldn't believe it was Oskar he liked, he was still happy that Star was happy.

"So you're a musician?"

"Yeah, I just came up with a new song called **_'I don't like the guy Mom'_** want to hear it?"

"That would be the best thing ever." Star happily answered.

The moment he started to play his music Star was thrilled, while Marco and many others backed away from the bad music.

* * *

And that's the end, hope you enjoyed it! So yeah this one was kind of short and you may not like it due to it being a chapter where Star shows feeling for another boy, but next chapter might have you think differently... or not. Next one is a continuation with Star going with out with a certain half demon to a certain ball. Yeah, hope you're ready for it and remember to **R** **.F.F.** (Review, Favorite, Follow) PEACE!


	16. Blood Moon Ball

Hey guys TheAwesomeCoolJay here and I proud to give another chapter in this story that came out of my mind. So you already know about today's chapter being based on the **Blood Moon Ball** episode, but little did you all know that in my version a certain trickster will be accompanying Marco. There's going to be a whole lot more in this one, but you're going to have to read this to find out about it.

* * *

 **Star vs. the Forces of Evil** is owned by **Daron Nefcy** & **Disney**

* * *

Inside of the Diaz's house, more specifically in their Marco's room, we find Marco and Star hanging out. It was their usual thing they would do together when Friday came and school was over, the duo would just find some time to relax by being in Marco's room, eating some nachos and talking about their day.

"So learned anything new in school?" Marco asked.

"Marco your brain can't even put together what I learned." Star replied back.

"Considering we have the same the classes, I think I can understand it."

"Okay get this, did you know that anywhere Oskar goes it is his studio."

"What?" The only thing Marco could say.

"Did you also know that his choice of food is also amazing." The girl explains while putting her hands on her cheeks gushing over the food in her mind. "Meatball subs with corn chips."

"You were right Star, my brain can't put together."

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: On some real talk might get me a meat ball sub and put some corn chips in it.

* * *

"You really got Oskar stuck in your head."

"I can't help it, bad boys just interest me."

"Is that why we're friends?"

"Silly Marco, we're friends because you are you and I am me." The little princess tells him. "Besides your not a bad boy."

"I am too a bad boy... I'm just a misunderstood one." That safe boy defensively responded. "And if I'm not one, then let an actual bad boy appear in my room right now!"

At that very moment fire rose from Marco's floor and appearing from it was a black carriage with a skeleton horse. Coming out of the carriage in a was Tom, who came towards Star and pulled off his sunglasses to reveal a confident smile.

"Star Butterfly, I would like to invite you to the Blood Moon Ball." Tom says to her extending his hand to create a flaming crescent moon.

"Okay that doesn't count." Marco says to Star but quickly puts his attention back to Tom. "And Tom when she says no, again, don't get mad at me."

"He won't be mad at you because I will go with you Tom."

"Say what?" This coming from both boys who were really confused.

"Well these past days I learned that not all monsters are bad." She tells them while shifting her eyes to Marco's closet.

The boys turned around to see that Star was talking about Buff Frog, who was pulling in the bowl of nachos in the closet. The monster stopped for a moment when he saw everyone was looking at him.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting, please carry on." The monster tells them as grabbed the bowl and returned into the closet.

"And besides I would like to try something new with a bad boy like you."

"T-That's awesome!" An embarrassed Tom said pulling out a tiny black hammer and bell and giving it too Star. "It's going to be later at night so just toll this bell and a ride will come for you."

Telling her the final instructions, Tom got back into his carriage and return back to the Underworld. While Star was looking forward to attending her first Blood Moon Ball, Marco was kind of annoyed when he saw part of his room scorched.

* * *

 **Hours later**

* * *

Star freshened up at her place and return to Marco's place to put on a dress. She wanted his opinion on how she looked so she got dressed in his room, behind a closed door of course. Even though Marco was in the hall and Star was in his room, the two still communicated.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"It's my first Blood Moon Ball Marco, I got to go." She tells him through a door. "Besides it sounds like something my parents would so be against, so I have to do it."

"Of course." Marco remembering this is Star. "Just don't let Tom hurt you."

"Marco don't be my hero, be my friend and tell me how I look?"

Opening the door revealed Star in a red and pink dress and her hair to be in a big knot.

"You look amazing."

"Thanks Marco." Star tells him while grabbing the tiny hammer and bell. "I'll tell you all about the Ball when I come back."

Hitting the hammer against the bell a carriage appeared from flames and opened itself for Star. Wasting no time Star hopped in carriage and just like that they were gone, leaving Marco alone.

"You think she'll be okay Buff Frog?"

"She'll be fine Diaz."

Marco paused for a minute because he knew for a fact that Buff Frog's voice didn't sound like that. This familiar feminine voice only belonged to one person and Marco turned around to confirm that one person was here. It was Janna, who winked at Marco the moment he saw her.

"What's up dude?" Janna causally greeting Marco.

"Don't what's up dude me, how long have you been here?"

"I usually be in your closet when you and Star decide to relax today."

"Wait you've been there the entire time, Buff Frog why didn't you say anything?"

"She told me this was a normal thing and you were okay with this." Buff Frog speaking up from the closet.

"Why me?" Marco said in annoyance over this entire thing.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Because your Bat- Marco Diaz!

* * *

"Do you really want to complain about this or do you want go see how Star is doing?"

"I thought you said she'll be fine."

"I did, but you'll probably worry anyway so looks like we have no choice but go to the Blood Moon Ball."

"We?"

"Duh, there's no way you can do it by yourself so I'll be going with you." She tells him while pushing Buff Frog out of the closet. "I'm going to change in that dumb dress, I never thought I wear."

Once she closed the closet door, Marco and Buff Frog awkwardly looked at each other.

"So she has clothes in there?" Marco asked, still can't believe this is what Janna does.

"A whole wardrobe."

"Alright you know what, she is not coming..."

He stopped once he saw Janna come out wearing a hot pink black sleeveless gown dress.

"Diaz you better have something nice to wear." Janna tells while fixing her hair.

* * *

 **At the Blood Moon Ball**

* * *

Star wasn't having the best time at the special event, everything looked cool but Tom kind of made the experience lame. When she arrived Tom tried to put a spider in her hair as an accessory, try to take a picture in unicorn blood, and for some odd reason when she tried to dance with Tom, the boy would reject and say the timing isn't right. Star had enough of this and walked towards the half demon to figure out what was going on.

"Tom!"

"Yes, Star." Tom turning around and answering the girl.

"Why have you been... wait a minute, what's that hand doing back there?"

"Nothing."

Not believing him, Star walk around him to see Tom petting his bunny, that was being held by his life coach Brian.

"Why are you petting the bunny so much?"

"No reason." He said through his teeth.

"Wait, do you do this when you're angry?" Star finally figuring it out.

"Why would I be angry Star, I mean it's not like I'm not happy you didn't put the spider in your hair, or the fact we didn't take a picture together, or the fact the Blood Moon doesn't want to shine on us, but FLICKER ON SOME COUPLE OVER THERE!" Tom furiously shouted noticing the two people dancing.

"Okay Tom we need to walk it out real quick." Brian said noticing the flames.

As they walked off, Star turned around to see this couple Tom was talking about. When she finally spotted them she saw that it was a skeleton pair and the light from the Blood Moon was flickering on them. However those weren't skeletons, it was actually Marco and Janna.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: FOR THE WIN!

* * *

"How is us dancing going to get Star to come near us?" Marco quietly asked his partner

"Just wanted to test something out." Janna happily answers him. "Besides, she's right over there."

Turning to his right Marco spotted Star and immediately stopped dancing and made his way towards her, this in turn caused the girl to blush once this mysterious boy came to her. Once he grabbed her hand he was about to tell Star something, but at that very moment the Blood Moon stop flickering and constantly kept it's light on the two. With a huge crowd watching them, the two had no choice but to dance. Once they started, Tom had come back and he was angry beyond words at what he saw.

"Star you feeling alright?" The boy asked noticing the Star was really into the dance.

"How do you know my name?" She asks completely mesmerized.

"It's me, Marco." He tells her by flipping his mask up for a second.

"Marco." The princess gasped. "What are you doing here?"

Before he could answer her, Marco violently pushed to the ground by Tom. Before he did anything else Tom notice that the light of the Blood Moon was going away, which meant to Tom that this entire night was ruined.

"That was suppose to MY DANCE!" Tom told him as flames increased around them.

Brian saw what was happening and attempted to calm him down, but a wall of fire prevented him from coming any closer.

"No Brian, my anger must be released in different way now!"

Tom got ready to roast Marco, but luckily Star pulled out her wand, froze the demon in a block of ice, and proceeded to go home. Marco quickly stood up and followed Star, and Janna wasn't too far behind.

* * *

 **Diaz house**

* * *

Arriving back in Marco's room Star got off the carriage looking really annoyed, Marco could tell that there was something on her mind, so he decided to talk it out with her.

"Well look on the bright side Star, the night wasn't all bad." Marco said trying to cheer the young girl up.

"It was all bad."

"Oh man what did Tom do?"

"I'm not talking about what he did, I'm talking about what you did!" Star said pointing to Marco.

"What did I do?"

"Marco, I didn't need you there, if I was having a bad time I could of just left or used my wand." She said furiously undoing her hair. "I want a friend who can trust me with my own decisions, not a hero always watching over me!"

"I'm sorry." He apologized while taking off his sombrero. "I just did what I did because I care."

Hearing him say that made the girl form a small smile, even though Marco did make it a problem he still cared about her.

"It's alright Marco, hey this night wasn't a total bust, I figured out you can dance."

"He sure can."

Star to see that the other person who danced with Marco was their with them. Before she question why she was, the person flipped her mask up to reveal Janna.

"What's up dude?" Janna casually greeting Star.

"So you were dancing with Janna that entire time."

"Yeah, sounds unbelievable doesn't it?" Marco chuckled.

Marco thought it was funny and Star would laugh, but what Star did do was give Marco a scary looking glare.

"Everything okay Star?"

"Go make us some nachos." The princess order the boy.

Saying nothing else Marco quickly got up and walked out of his room to prepare the nachos. With him gone Star then turned to Janna, the latter just laughed at that entire scene.

"Don't worry Star, I didn't do anything I swear." The little troublemaker told her friend. "I've read about the Blood Moon in an old book and I just wanted to experiment."

"Experiment what?"

"Nothing but my chances."

* * *

And there you have it everybody my version of the Blood Moon Ball, I hoped you all enjoyed it. As you can see my love for Janco/Manna will always be there, but I still have it in me to make a story close to the source material.

So next chapter we return to Toffee and see how he has been doing in Ludo's army... or is it still his army? Your going to have to read and find out next time for that, but for now **R** **.F.F.** (Review, Favorite, Follow) PEACE!


	17. This is my army now

Hey there everybody it's me TheAwesomeCoolJay and I return to give you another chapter in this fic that's about to take a dark turn. Don't worry this story won't be a cringy one, it will still entertain all of you... I hope. If it is short my bad, but remember quality over quantity, but lets just how I do things here.

* * *

 **Star vs. the Forces of Evil** is owned by **Daron Nefcy** & **Disney**

* * *

In the backyard of the Diaz house, we find Marco and Star there messing around with the latter's wand. Instead of actually training with the wand, the young kids decided to use it's power to eat the food that came from magic spells. Right now they were enjoying spaghetti and meatballs from the Star's Cotton Candy Cloud spell.

"Star I've been thinking."

"About what Marco?" The young princess asked while slurping up some spaghetti.

"You called this spell cotton candy cloud."

"Yeah."

"So why does it give us spaghetti and meatballs?" Marco questioning the logic of the cloud.

Star just stared at Marco, because the truth is she couldn't really give him a good answer. The girl simply pulled her wand in front of the boy.

"It's magic Marco, that's all you need to know."

"That's kind of a lazy answer." The little boy said as he turned around to get another meatball from the pile. "By the way what's this eye thing?"

Star turns to see a floating eye just watching them and came to one conclusion.

"I think it's something from the wand, I have been using it a lot."

"So are we being watched right now?" Marco asked as he pulled his hoodie up to cover himself.

"Well yeah Marco it is an eye, but don't worry about it." She tells him as she gets closer to touch it. "It's not like someone is watching us."

Little did the princess know she was being watched, but those who were watching her were not close by. That weren't even on Earth, no these people hailed from another dimension.

* * *

 **Mewni**

* * *

Mewni is the original home of Star and her family, but now they reside on earth, however the outskirts of this dimension held some monsters together. In Castle Avarius, home of Ludo and his army, the monsters were watching Star and Marco's actions on screen through the eye. This was all thanks to Toffee, who stood by Ludo watching the kids on the screen.

"This is amazing!" Ludo fascinated by what the eye is picking up. "They don't even know we're watching them."

"Well this is the most efficient way to spy on your enemies." Toffee informs Ludo as he sips a cup of West Mewnian swamp water. "Plus they're kids, they only pay attention if they notice they are in real danger."

"Excellent, so what's are plan of attack going to be?"

"Before we get to that part lets do a test."

"A test?"

"Yes, I think I found another weak link among us." The lizard tells him as he looks at the other monsters.

"Say no more, I'll find and get rid of the worthless loser!"

Wasting no time, Ludo made a big jump towards his monsters, who watched in disbelief to see their leader attack them. The first of the monsters Ludo would go for would be Three-eyed Potato Baby, and what he did was repeatedly poke him in the middle eye.

"Is it you Three-eyed Potato Baby, are you my weak link!"

"Sir your hurting me!" The lumpy monster cried out.

"Can't be you anyway." Ludo says as he stops his assault. "I'm too much of a father for you to let down."

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: My dude you were just poking his eye -_-

* * *

"What about you Beard Deer?" The little monster accusing said monster as he jumped on him next. "Has your time away from the streets kept me from my goals!" Ludo asks him as he roughly pulls back on the monster's antlers.

"Come on boss, I have been nothing but loyal to you!" Beard Deer tells Ludo as he struggles to get him off of his head.

"You at least owe me that I guess." The little guy tells him as releases his grip on the antlers. "Then it must be you Lobster Claws!"

"Master Ludo please be reasonable." Lobster Claws begs as he backs up to the wall.

"Lobster Claws nothing personal but it's time to crack some sense into you."

Before Ludo could get to him, Toffee stepped in between them to stop the little guy.

"Toffee what are you doing?"

"I found the weak link." The Septarian answering him.

"Aha, knew it had to be Lobster Claws."

"It's not him, it's you Ludo."

"Me, how dare you?"

"How dare I, how dare you treat these monsters this way." Toffee says as turns around to the monsters. "Gentlemen you deserve better, you deserve a leader who can acknowledge their own flaws and doesn't immediately attack you to look for something or someone."

"Toffee are you doing what I think your doing?"

"This why you need a leader like me." Toffee ignoring Ludo as he continued to talk with the monsters.

At first Ludo was going to rant again, but he is silenced once he hears talking in his army. They were actually agreeing and favoring Toffee, which put Ludo in fear because he might just lose everything. So in a last ditch effort Ludo stomped his foot to the ground, gaining everyone's attention, and got ready to talk.

"Now you all listen here!" Ludo screams at the top of his voice. "For once in all of your miserable, pathetic lives make the right choice!"

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: He should not of done that.

* * *

Immediately after Ludo found himself tossed out of his own castle by his own monsters. Once he regained himself the little monster crawled back to the castle with tears in his eyes as he watched his former monsters and Toffee stand at the castle door.

"This is my castle, those are my monsters!"

"Not anymore." Toffee final words to Ludo as he begins to close the door.

"Toffee..."

Toffee slams the door shut and he and the monsters return to the room that had the eye watching the kids.

"So now what boss?" Lobster Claws asking the new leader.

"Gentlemen in order to get something valuable from someone, you must first take _someone_ with bigger value."

* * *

And there you have it, I hope you all enjoyed it. So yeah just included a little Marco and Star there, but the main focus was simply Toffee taking over. So you already knows what comes next, but how will TheAwesomeCoolJay alter things and will you all like, well I guess you are just going to have to stick around to figure that out. Alright everybody **R** **.F.F.** (Review, Favorite, Follow) PEACE!


	18. Storm the Castle

Hey there everybody it's me TheAwesomeCoolJay and I'm here to deliver another chapter in this story that gives you all a good time! I swear I need to come up with new ways to open a chapter. But here we are everybody, the end of the first part of this story. Yes, you read that correctly the first part. I intend to include each season of the show in my special way, but hopefully this show doesn't pull a **_Simpsons_** on me and stay on for a long time. **After this chapter will I go on a break similar to how the show does it hiatus?** No not really but I will take a break, only because I would like my readers to catch up with everything. More details about this will be posted at the end, but for now enjoy the story!

* * *

 **S** **tar vs. the Forces of Evil** is owned by **Daron Nefcy** & **Disney**

* * *

A normal day, a simple normal day is what Marco wanted, but being friends with a magical princess made the chances of that impossible. Today's adventure had the two kids in another dimension searching around in tubes in a scary cave.

"Star why are we here again?" Marco asked while he looked at the surroundings in fear.

"I already told you Marco, we're on a quest for the ultimate treasure." Star answered as she continued to look inside a tube. "Now are you going help me look through these things or what?"

"Those don't look very safe."

"Marco what could happen, you lose your arm and I replace it with something horrible."

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Foreshadowing for a future chapter maybe?

* * *

After that response Star continued her hunt for the ultimate treasure until finally she felt it. She reached down deeper and pulled it out, but at the same time she lost her footing and tumbled backwards and landed on Marco.

"Don't worry Marco I'm okay and so is the sandwich."

"Yeah no I like people dropping on..." He stops himself when he heard what she said and saw said item in her hand. "All this just for a sandwich!"

"Well someone is a little ungrateful." The princess said a bit irritated.

Before anymore talking could be said the two kids were caught by surprise by a noise from behind them. They turned around to see the tubes were blowing out steam and for some odd reason they were rising. Another surprise the kids would get was the reveal that the tubes were on the back on some monster and when it was awake it had seen Star and Marco and the monster didn't look too happy.

"So we should start running right?"

"YA THINK!" Marco screams as he grabs her arm and begins to bolt out of the cave.

The two were out of there, but they weren't safe yet because this monster decided to chase them. Running, but not paying attention, Marco and Star would soon find themselves falling off a cliff. Acting fast Star pulled out her wand and shot at the ground, her magic would soon create a giant sponge cake that cushioned their fall but also bounced them into some tree vines.

"Okay we're stuck in these vines, but at least we're away from that thing." The boy calmly commented on their situation.

"Don't worry sandwich I almost got you." Star still more focused on the sandwich.

"Really."

This moment of safety was short because Marco saw the monster jump down and it was heading their way. He was about to alert Star but he saw her still trying grab that sandwich. Annoyed, Marco reached for Star's pocket for the dimensional scissors, but at that very moment the monster appeared and roared at the children.

"This is cutting it close!" The safe kid said as he finally got the scissors and cut himself free and cut a portal back to earth. "Can't believe I just made a pun at a time like this!"

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: In dire situations these deeds must be done!

* * *

Star finally got the sandwich, but when Marco pulled her by the leg, she lost a bit of her grip on it and the monster was able to bite half of it. The pair would soon find themselves back on earth in Marco's backyard, but instead of feeling happy to be out harm both had a grudge right now.

"Marco why would you do that, now all we got is this small piece of sandwich." Star told him, sounding a bit angry.

"Can you forget about the stupid sandwich!" Marco snaps back at her. "Did you forget about the big monster trying to eat us?"

"I had things under control, I swear I can't stand to be with you when act like this!" The princess says as she turns away from him. "Makes me wonder why we're friends."

As she began to walk away, she failed to notice that those words had actually hurt Marco, who had only one thing to say.

"I only act like that because I care about you Star." His last words before he went inside his own house.

With him gone, Star rushed back to her own home and once she came inside her parents showed concern on how she rushed in the house and headed upstairs.

"Everything okay sweetie?" The king asking her.

"Fine dad, everything is just peachy." Star happily said.

When she finally made it to her room she closed door, jumped into her bed, and furiously screamed in a pillow.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Yeah things aren't peachy.

* * *

 **Hours later**

* * *

The night had came and most people were asleep, all except Star who decided to sleep a bit earlier in the day. The young girl got out of her bed and made her way to her dresser to take a bite of the sandwich she still had.

"Delicious." She said to her self as savored the flavor.

She went for another bite but stopped when her eye caught a picture of herself and Marco on her mirror. Seeing that picture reminded Star she can't stay mad at Marco forever, so with a heavy sigh she grabbed her wand and used it to teleport into Marco's room. She looked towards his bed to see he was up and facing the window for some reason.

"Marco I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get all crazy over the sandwich, it's just really good and I wanted both of us to eat it together."

It looks like her apology didn't phase him much, but also looked like Marco was flying in the air.

"Okay how are you doing that and where are your feet?"

The hoodie then drops to reveal the Fly monster from Ludo's army which caused Star to let out a small scream. This alerted the Diaz parents who busted through Marco's door with a bat and a frying pan.

"Marco are you... Star... Fly?" Mrs. Diaz responding to everything in her son's room.

"If you want the boy to live the girl comes alone, with the wand." The Fly tells her as he uses his dimensional scissors to return back to the other dimension.

When he left the parents had no idea what do, but when they saw Star pull out her scissors and cut open a portal they acted.

"Star shouldn't we call the police?"

"No police and no parents, Marco is in danger because of me, I have to save him." The little girl sternly told them, as she walked through the portal.

Before the parents could say anything to that, Buff Frog suddenly got out of the closet and made his way to the portal.

"Star wait for me!" He shouted halfway through the portal, but stops to look at Marco's parents. "Your son provided me hospitality, I owe him my life."

The monster would be gone in the portal and it would soon disappear, leaving the parents deciding what to do next.

* * *

 **Mewni**

* * *

In the outskirts of Mewni, Star and Buff Frog traveled the path towards Ludo's castle.

"Taking Marco is something I never thought Ludo would do." Star talking to Buff Frog.

"It is strange for Ludo to think of something like that, but maybe it is suggestion from... Ludo?"

"He suggested it to himself?"

"No, he is right there." Buff Frog told her as he pointed.

Turning to where he pointed, she did see Ludo and what she also saw was a bag he was carrying and it seemed to be moving.

"This heavy lifting isn't for me." Ludo complains as stops carrying the bag for a minute. "But this is the only way to get my heavy lifter back."

When he started to carry the bag again, he was immediately shot with a magic laser beam, courtesy of Star who rushed to the bag.

"Don't worry Marco I got... tadpoles?" She said when she open the bag and saw the little green creatures.

"Tadpoles?" Buff Frog said as he came over to her side. "Look at them they're so adorable."

"Yes they are, but back to what's important."

Ludo was coming back to his senses and the first thing he saw was Star standing over him and the wand in his face.

"What's going on?" The little monster squeaked out.

"Alright you creep where's Marco?"

"Who?"

"She means the boy and why aren't you in the castle?" The Russian monster said as he carried the bag of tadpoles in his arms.

"I don't know and it's not my castle anymore." Ludo sniffled as he sat up. "It belongs to Toffee now, and so do my other monsters."

"If they belong to this Toffee guy then that must mean Marco is in the castle." Star theorized. "Lead the way Buff Frog."

"Wait, Buff Frog belongs with me."

"You abandoned me." Buff Frog coldly tells his former leader.

"Yes I did, but don't those dumb tadpoles bribe you enough to come back to me?"

"The castle is this way Star." The large monster said as he ignored Ludo and continued to walk forward.

"Hey wait for me!" Ludo announced as ran after the duo.

* * *

 **Castle Avarius**

* * *

In the castle we find standing Marco in a cage and watching him from the dinner table was the mastermind of it all, Toffee.

"Alright man give this up already you won't get the wand!"

"This coming from the child." Toffee countered back with.

"Yeah, the child who has more character than you, you boring looking lawyer!" Marco shouted back.

"I'm actually not boring, I'm calm and collective." He tells the human as turns around to see the Fly monster doing it again. "I don't need those pillows, I'm tall."

* * *

 **Outside the castle**

* * *

The trio of Star, Ludo, and Buff Frog stood outside of the castle door and before entering, Buff Frog tossed the tadpoles in the nearby fountain. After that he would soon grab some vines from a tree and wrap it around the fountain to make it some sort of backpack.

"How you going to fit all of that in the closet?" The princess asked.

"I'm not, I won't be living in the closet anymore."

"Oh, okay we can always give you the backyard or we just talk to our parents an-"

"Star no." Buff Frog interrupting her and placing his hands on her shoulder. "I am a father now, I can't rely on children taking care of me anymore, especially with these tadpoles."

"Are you sure about this?"

"I'll manage, besides I was able to survive while I was with Ludo."

"Enough of this friendship babble, can we get back to taking back my castle." Ludo annoyed of the two of them.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: And here we go.

* * *

They charged inside of the castle and made their to the dinning hall, well except Ludo who decided to hide and see how things go. The monsters saw them but did not engage because Toffee did not want that yet.

"You made it, great, lets talk instead of using our actions." Toffee said to the princess.

She ignored him and shot a magic blast so hard that Toffee's arm came off and knocked the lizard monster down in the process. With their leader down the rest of the monsters began to attack. Star disposed of most of them by turning them into babies, and when Man Arm tried to make a grab for her Buff Frog had tackled him.

"Oh hey Buff Frog." Man Arm greeting his old friend.

"Hello and good night." He greets him right back as knocks him out in one punch.

With them out of the way Star turned to the cage that was holding Marco and shot her supersonic leech bomb at the cage. They exploded on contact but it had no effect, she tried again with a rainbow rocket spell but again no effect. At this point Star was fed up with all of these failed attempts, but this time she knew she was breaking that cage.

"I will save you Marco." She said as she closes her eyes to focus on her ultimate attack.

Her cheek marks begin to glow along with the wand, she focuses all of her energy and with a single blast she destroys the glass. Everyone who witness that were in awe of Star's attack, as for Star, the girl would stop glowing and return to normal.

"Whoa, I didn't know you can do that." Marco said from where the cage use to be.

"Marco!" Star overwhelmed to see her bestie safe.

She tried to run over to him, but the unthinkable happen, the glass of the cage starts to regrow and in just a few seconds Star was right back where she started. She was about to blast it again, but stopped when she heard Toffee laughing.

"Yeah that's not going to work again." Toffee tells her as regrows his arm. "It's twice as strong now and since you resorted to action first I only feel obligated to do it myself."

The lizard then pulls out a remote control from his pocket and pushes the button. This made the cage go down and that meant Marco was going to be crushed, Star and Buff Frog rushed to cage to try and hold it up, but sadly their efforts failed. Star saw no option to win here so she tossed her wand to Toffee, who caught it.

"There you have my wand, now please stop." Star begged as the tears went down her face.

"I'll stop." Toffee tells her as he presses the button to stop cage and make it go back up. "But I don't want your wand."

"Whaaaat?" Everybody, including the monsters who were babies but eventually reverted back to their adult forms.

"SURPRISE!" He tells everybody with a creepy smile, but soon returns back his regular demeanor. "Come here young Butterfly."

At that very moment popped up on the table and tried to make a grab for the wand, but Big Chicken gobbles him up. After that was done Star approached Toffee and what the lizard did next was unexpected he handed it back to the girl and got on a knee to talk with her.

"Here's the spell I want you to do."

Toffee whispered the instructions to Star and when he was finished the girl with her wand whispered the spell. The star crystal then fades to black, the wings disintegrate, and the tiny unicorn that powered it came out in the form of a ghost. Before the ghost went away it whispered some information to Star. With what she knows now Star ran over to Buff Frog.

"You need to get out of here now, like right now!" Star telling her friend.

He couldn't tell but for some reason Star was really serious about this, so Buff Frog tighten his grip on the vines and bolted out of the castle. Toffee then tossed Star the remote and with it Star opened the wall to Marco's cage.

"Alright Star what do we-" He was stopped when Star tackled him down in the cage. "Star what are you doing."

"Stay down." She tells him as she presses the button to close the door. "Trust me."

With the both kids in the cage the monsters surrounded the table with their new leader and looked happy to have finally won.

"Gentlemen this couldn't have happen without you." Toffee congratulating them. "Hopefully some you will survive this."

They cheered when their boss congratulated them, but stop to figure what he meant about that last part. They would soon figure it once the wand released a massive glow and started to shake the place. This scared the chicken monster so much that poor just laid an egg. The rest of the monsters turn to Toffee to see if he had a plan out of this, but the lizard had only one thing to say to them.

"Boom."

And just like that the explosion went off, destroying the castle and those around it to smithereens. When there was no more sound Star and Marco looked to see that the cage that protected them was completely destroyed, but at least they were safe. Getting up Star and Marco looked around to see the destruction, but suddenly stop to see that egg shaking.

"Marco check it out, the beauty of nature." Star said to him.

Popping out of the egg, however, was no baby. To the kids surprise it turned out to be Ludo who survived all of the chaos.

"Well Star that's definitely nature... not really beauty though." Marco said in disgust.

"Where am... my castle... and where's the wand!?" The little monster screamed as he looked around for anything, but would soon spot Star and shoot her with an angry glare. "You did this didn't you!"

"Actually it was-"

"You stupid brat!" Ludo interrupting Star and at the same time pulling out his dimensional scissors. "You should of just surrendered the wand to me and none of th-"

Star stops him by taking away his dimensional scissors and cutting a portal for him, and just before he could say anything else Marco just kicks him through. With that little annoyance gone, Star could finally get this off of her chest. The princess unexpectedly hugged Marco and buried her face in his chest.

"I'm sorry for the things I said to you and I'm sorry that all of this happen to you."

"Star it's okay, what's matter now is that we're both here." The boy tells her as he hugs her back.

A touching moment between the two and it looked like nothing could ruin this moment, except the tiny Millhorse that got their attention by neighing. Before the two could question it was here, the tiny horse ran in front of them and dug into the ground. What happen next was unexpected, a crystal came out of the ground and it open to reveal a new version of Star's wand, which promptly floated to the girl's hand.

"Whoa an upgrade."

"Sort of." Star says as she shows him the wand is missing half of it's front piece.

Before that could be brought the kids would soon surrounded by guards of the royal family. Two of the guards lifted up their helmets to reveal themselves to be Marco parents.

"Mom, Dad?"

The next person to remove their helmet turned out to be King Butterfly.

"Hey Dad." The princess chuckled nervously. "How much trouble am I in?"

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Go ahead and break that ice now.

* * *

 **Mewni: Butterfly Castle**

* * *

In the castle and throne room Star was there alone with both of her parents, this didn't feel like this would end well for the girl.

"I'm sorry for telling you, but Marco was in danger and I felt if I told you-"

Star was silenced once her mother had to hug her.

"It's okay sweetie I understand." Moon said to her as she patted Star's head. "We all do crazy things for the ones we care about."

"Where is he now?"

"Marco and his family are back on earth." She tells her daughter as she uses her dimensional scissors to cut a portal back. "You can go, get all of this serious business out of your mind."

Star looked at her mother with happiness and immediately ran in the portal. With her gone Moon and River go towards the castle's magical mirror and make a call with it. Answering on another mirror was Glossaryck, who was just wear a towel around him.

"My lady." Glossaryck casually greeting the Queen. "We moving back to Mewni or is there another you've called me on the other mirror."

"There is a reason Glossaryck."

Moon reaches in her gown to pull out the wand and once Glossaryck saw it he began to mess with his beard. While he did that the towel around him fell off, causing River to cover his wife's eyes.

"Glossaryck, towel, please." The King said in annoyance.

"Well I need to more of a physical test but besides that it looks fine." The magical being said as he wrapped the towel back around him. "I'm positive nothing big is going to happen because of this."

* * *

And there you have it the end of the first of my AU of SVTFOE I hope you all enjoyed it! So about a month in a half is when this story returns, give or take a few days maybe, but this will still return. Hope you all enjoyed the ride, but I hope you're still hanging on cause far from done. You already know what to expect next, but how in the world am I going to alter it? All of you are just going to have to stick around to find out! That's all everybody tune in next time and remember to **R** **.F.F.** (Review, Favorite, Follow) PEACE!


	19. The One above Glossaryck

This one goes out to _**The Man,**_ rest in peace buddy!

* * *

And I return, what's up everybody TheAwesomeCoolJay is back to give you another magic filled chapter! Hope you guys had a great Christmas and happy holidays, I know I did. Got more games for my Switch. Enough of my bragging, my break is over it's time to return back to the adventures of Star and Marco. So the second to last review I got gave me praise, but gave me a small bit of criticism for lacking original content. Got to fix it, is for originality, time to shoot my originality again.

* * *

 **Star vs. the Forces of Evil** is owned by **Daron Nefcy** & **Disney**

* * *

It was the holiday season and every family was prepared to celebrate with loved ones. Many specific families were very excited for the Diaz Christmas Party that would be held on Christmas day tomorrow. All was great, well except Star. The young girl didn't tell anyone, but she _**didn't feel so good** _ ever since the Toffee incident. The princess currently sat in her room and looked out the window until she saw Marco leave his house, that was her time to move.

"Okay the coast is clear." Marco said to himself as the boy continued to walk away from his house.

As if the universe likes to prove him wrong, Star magically appeared in front of the boy.

"Of course."

"Marco why does it look like you're trying to sneak away?" Star questioning her friend.

"Okay I was being nice, but Star enough is enough."

"What are you talking about Marco?"

"The last few months you've been nothing but overprotective with me." He explains to her. "I thought I was the safe kid, but you're kicking it to a new level."

He wasn't lying, Star has been guarding Marco for the smallest things. Making sure he looks both ways when he crosses, always helps him avoid a crack or black cat, and she makes sure to blast Lars every time they cross paths. That last one wasn't so bad, but still there had to be a limit to Star's actions.

"Are you acting like this because of the that thing with the lawyer monster?" The young boy guessing.

"No way." Star answers back with her eyes closed and shaking her head to thought.

She was lying, things Ludo did were small and never really bother Star that much, but this one stunt Toffee did was too much. Marco almost died and Star had a front row seat to it. There was no way she could ever let that happen again.

"Marco this may be a pain, but you need to just..." She pauses because she sees Marco hopping the fence to their other neighbor and running away. "Accept it."

"Sorry Star I need some space!" Marco calls out from a distance as he continues to run.

"You try to help some people." The girl angrily says to herself as she begins to walk back home.

* * *

 **Later that night**

* * *

In the Butterfly residence, in Star's room to be specific, the young girl could not sleep. Marco's actions, got to Star a bit, she was because all she wanted to do is be there for him, and he just ran away from her. Maybe she did overdo it, but what was the answer to get rid of troubling issue.

"Glossaryck you think you can give me some helpful advice?"" The girl ask as she turns to see the book of spells stood still. "Lots of help you are."

"Maybe I could help young one." An unknown voice said behind Star.

Star immediately turned around to see who said that and what she saw was an older man with glasses on waving at her. The man just smiled, but Star couldn't be more scared that this stranger was in her room. Wasting no time, Star pulled out her wand and shot at the man.

"Not the proper greeting, but to be expected." The man says as he puts up his hand to block.

To Star's shock the blast of magic, was absorbed by the man's hand. She tried more shots, but the man simply moved his hand to absorb every shot that the young princess had did. Having enough, the man's hand was somehow able to levitate Star's wand into his hand.

"How did you do that?"

"I don't want to shock you that much, but think as me of the Glossaryck over everything that exists." The old man tells her as he adjusts his glasses.

"Okay mister you can stop my magic, but don't start making things up."

To prove her wrong, the mysterious man had instantly transported himself and Star to a new location. This location was a land of clouds with a beautiful light surround the entire area. Before Star could question all of this, she saw that the man now had not only her wand, but multiple wands just like it.

"Convinced now?"

"W-What are you?"

" **The One Above All."** The being answered.

"Kind of a stretch." The princess said while observing the man more. "You look more like a Stan."

"Fine, just call me Stan then."

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Before anyone nitpicks and get into arguing that **TOAA** is **Jack Kirby** and not **Stan Lee** , let me give one definitive answer... TOAA is whatever it wants to be, there you go.

* * *

A few minutes pass and Star TOAA have already had a lot to talk about. She understood that the TOAA created multiple universes with multiple wands, which meant the creation of many Glossarycks. Star still couldn't believe that there could be someone over Glossaryck.

"So does he know about this?"

"I usually put a Glossaryck in a state of sleep, there's never a reason for any of them to see me." Stan explained. "If I ever do cross them, they might get the idea I will erase them."

"Ha, first time he'll be scared." Star giggled. "So why did you come to me."

"Glossaryck is assigned to that magic inside the wand, and currently you, the user, are feeling yourself down." The almighty one tells her. "I've come to offer assistance... plus tis the season around here."

"Well I... I just want to know how to protect my friend."

"Are you two always there for one another, supporting every decision that is made between you two?"

"Yeah."

"Then that is all you need, the bond between you two strengthens each other and as long as you two have each other you kids can accomplish anything."

"You're right, I can't let one bad moment in my life ruin everything between me and Marco." Star said triumphally jumping. "Thanks Stan."

"My pleasure, now let me send you back home." Stan placed his hand over the girl and got ready to say the phrase to send her back. "Excelsior!"

In no less than a second Star was transported back to her room, with her wand in hand. Star immediately jumped in bed and happily waited for Christmas, but before she rested one thing was curious to her.

"What does Excelsior mean?"

* * *

 **Christmas & The Diaz Party**

* * *

The party was going smoothly among the people, it looked like everyone was having a great Christmas. Marco was enjoying the party as well, but his enjoyment would fade a bit once Star came his way.

"H-Hey Star." Marco uneasily greets her.

"Don't worry Marco, my days of keeping you super safe is over." Star eases Marco's tension. "Starting today we go back to our normal days of having fun."

"Awesome, sorry about me leaving you like that."

"It's fine, I mean I was pretty crazy about this stuff and if I hadn't change I was going to freak over that thing over you."

"What th-" Marco froze about the thing that was over him.

It was mistletoe and Marco was right under it, the boy would then look at Star and see what she would do next.

"I saw this everywhere when December came and looked it up."

"Yeah" The young Diaz said completely embarrassed.

"That plant is really toxic, but you should be fine." The princess explains.

"Oh good, thought you were about to..."

Stops his sentence when he receives a kiss to his cheek.

"Kiss me." Marco said as he froze up.

Star was shocked, because the person who did it was Janna, who smiled at the princess.

"Oh yeah there toxic alright, but tradition is tradition." Janna said with a smirk.

* * *

That's the end everybody, hope you all enjoyed it and once again had a great holidays. Once again you see my favorite ship steal the show at the end, but this new start is the beginning of the other ship... Don't worry main story plot and new characters will still be most important. Alright time to pay respect the one and only comic book legend.

Stan Lee December 28, 1922 – November 12, 2018. What can I say but thanks. Thanks for all the heroes and villains you created and the stories you made. And a big thanks for setting the standard in comics. Hopefully **Marvel** finds a way to include you as a cameo in anything they make, because come on it's Stan Lee, the world must always remember.

That's all I got everybody **R.F.F. (Review Favorite Follow)** PEACE!


End file.
